Eldest Sister
by SPN4LIFE
Summary: The plot revolves around an immortal Cassandra Winchester the eldest of the Winchester siblings and the only girl in the family after her mother's death. Being the eldest in a family holds much responsibility and being the eldest in the Winchester family holds lurking danger and untold secrets. A tale of love, hate, fight, loss, romance, adventure and family drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers,**

**'m new to this site and thought I should upload a story of my own too!**

**' m a huge fan of Supernatural (SPN) and vampire diaries(VPD)... So I'm gonna combine them and start my journey...**

**I hope you like it!**

**Love,**

**S**

Name: Cassandra(cass/cassy) Mary Winchester

Age: 29

Appearence: jet black hair, ivory skin, flushed cheeks, soft blue eyes, looks fierce yet gentle, curvy body with rock hard muscles (though you won't make it out unless you piss her off).

Family: daughter do late Mary Winchester and John Winchester, elder sister to dean(deano)Winchester (25) and Samuel(sam/sammy) Winchester.

Behaviour: a protective sister, loves her brothers to death as she brought them up by herself after the death of her mother and with her father leaving them alone for weeks at a time(hunting). Fierce fighter and probably the best hunter ever. She is a mixture of both dean and Sam ( to know more get addicted to SPN!).

Chapter 1

Two small girls both 4 yrs old sit huddled together on an old fashioned yet exquisite looking couch while a women baked muffins in the small kitchen right behind them. The smell of vanilla and chocolate filled the rooms.

"ommigod!, ommigod!" squealed the little blonde one.

"relax Bree. It' s MY mother who's pregnant , it's Me who should be worried and now you're making me fell guilty." says Cassandra.

"now , now listen to me both of you , none of you have to worried I'm sure they'll bring good news, its time for ...bed" the door bell interrupted bree's mother(mrs. jude). Cass ran to the door and jumped up and down but she couldn't reach the handle. Bree tried to help by picking her friend up both ended up on the floor.

Mrs. Jude smiled and sighed then went to bring them back on their feet before opening the door to find john grinning ear to ear and had his wife held up bridal style who had her face bright as a tomato and it wasn't difficult to guess that maybe he carried her like that all the way. You see Mary wasn't such a I- love- the-spotlight types.

**Mrs. Jude POV**

They looked saw adorable and from Mary's face I could tell she wanted to be on her feet again. I laughed at her expression , she was so red.

"awwww...you two look adorable" I said

" ummm John ... You can keep me down now baby.." Mary said

John looked a bit disappointed but did so when Cass screamed " yeah daddy I think you should I think mommy can't breathe" Bree giggled.

Huh so I wasn't the Only one who noticed Ms. Red face .

John laughed and ran to the girls imitating a zombie , " I want cass and Bree brains ...ahhhh" he drooled while the girls screamed/laughed and ran away from him.

I saw the, go upstairs . " so what's the verdict sis" I asked her. We weren't sister I just loved her too much. She looked sad," I...I..um" woah "hey talk to me, you're killing me." she looked at me and smiled, " I'm4 months prgnant ...and it's a BOY!" she laughed cried . I looked at her before taking her into a bear hug. " I'm so proud of you. I luv u sis" she whimpered with happiness and replied " I luv you too". suddenly i felt i pair of littlle hands wrapp around our legs. cass had decided to join the hug mary picked her up and hugged her. i looked at them and smiled.

**Okkkkk that s a start it's slow I know but there's more to come.**

**Love**

**S**

_5 months later_

**_Cassandra's POV_**

_hospital_

"Mommy!" i screamed from my fathers arms. we were just out side the door through which i could see my beautiful mother on a bed cooing done on somethign or someone all wrapped up in blue.

she looked up and smiled

i jumped up and down so my dad put me beside her i looked through the blue and saw more blue the eyes of my baby brother. he was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. he had my dads hair moms eyes and looked kinda like me. i was thrilled.

" hey baby..."

"dean" my mother said

dean, i liked it made my insides go all warm and gooey. I can't wait to go home then I'll have a real baby to play . But for now...

"Hey baby dean im your big sister and I'll always watch out for you no matter what" i said leaning in to stroke his butter cheeks. i couldn't help smiling when he grabbed my finger and hugged it close and drifted off. Ohh...no one will dare hurt him when i'm around.

**_General POV_**

"Hey baby dean im your big sister and I'll always watch out for you no matter what" cooed Cass

john and mary beamed at their kids and thought they coul'd have a better family.

the winchesters watch out for eachother...

**_Cass POV_**

"Hey mom im home". my mom peeked out of Dean's nursery and man she looked exhausted. "hey sweety how was school?"

"Same old same old"

"uh huh" she replied

i walked towards her into the nursery. it was a site to see, four year old dean stood at the far corner he clutching his teddy with a pout. oh. mom was making him eat healthy stuff. he hated it. i sighed and turned to mom. " mom" said and put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear " you need rest go wash up and ill get you 'lunch' in bed " she hesitated but she looked how serious i was and submitted she kissed my forehead "thanks darling" i smiled .

when she was gone. i faced the monster. my monster. he gave me his tooth less grin and ran to me as i picked him up and hugged him tight.

" hey deano how was your day"

"moma mayme ee the eeky food" he said looking all innocent

" look deano you eat eekcy food you get no chicken pox"

he just recovered from it a few weeks ago

' bu mr teddy dont eat eeky he no poxy" he whined

"ok then, no eeky food no playing with cass" I say as we walk to our kitchen.

"nooo"

"yessssss"

"brin me eeky" he said i smiled

i as still holding him so kept him on the chair cut a new apple to small pieces since the one mom cut was all over the place. he took it and ate peacefully and i made a sandwitch for mom

i saw him get up with plate and run towards the tv.

oh no...why does the kid love to run so much?. i went to him and he was already on the floor i looked at the fallen plate and what do you know...

dean smiled and said "cassy, no poxy fo da floor"

God...bringing up a toddler was a disaster...but I love it.

_Cassandra =12_

_Dean=8_

Mom was now 9 months pregnant with her third child. i knew it was a boy. i wanna name him sam. mom said it was a good idea because her dad's name was samuel

that night of the welcome of baby sam , mom and dad were at the hospital, dean had fever so i stayed back with him. he was sound asleep i kissed his sweaty fore head and went down to watch some tv. out of no where it was pouring heavy rain all with the thunder and lightning the lights went out. it does have crappy timing. i wasn't afraid of the dark never was but dean was, even though its only thing hes afraid of besides the thunder. So i decided to check on him and sure enough i heard whimpering. i went to my shaking brother and gently nudged him.

"hey bud wake Up"

he opened his puffy eyes

"its dark cass"

"yeah the lights went out"

FLASH...BOOM another lightening

dean jumped and climed into my lap and buried his head. In the nook of my neck, I held him as tight as posible. i didn't like him scared

"shshsh...im here"

he whimpered

"lets go down its too hot in here"

he didnt let go so picked him up, my mom always wondered how a eight year could pick up a four year old and carry him around but my dad just shrugged and said,"she's my baby girl what do you expect" and I smiled in return.

by the time i reached down stairs he was asleep on my shoulder. i smiled and went over the couch and sat down with little dean sleeping in my lap.

_6 months later._

sammy as six months old now. he was just as adorable as dean had been. he soft brown eyes like dad and brown hair. I carefully held him on my lap and playing with his tiny hands and blowing raspberries on his stomach making laugh his adorable pleasant laugh.

i cooed and he smiled. i stroked his cheek and he grabed my hand and played with my finger. then with some effort he picked up my palm and placed it on his face.

i smiled. and picked my hand back and under it he was sleeping. awww. a smile played on his lips.

my mom came behind me

"hey sweety" she whispered . a normal kid would have jumped but it wasnt so easy to scare me

"hey mom"

" are you tired"

'nah... wheres dean?"

" hes asleep"

i nodded and looked at the little bundle of joy in my arms

"oh and he was muttering something like 'cass dosent care for me now she has sam'"

oh.. i looked at mom she smiled sympathetically. oh deano.

"you know what ma" i said standing up and handing a sleeping sammy to her. "i think i AM tired" i winked at her and ran up to my little deano.

i opened the door to dean and my room i saw him move. oh dean trying his acting skills.

i went and sat beside him

"hey deano" i kew he wasnt asleep

"hey buddy who told you i don't care about you huh?"

no responce

"hey i love you more than you know i love sam too you both are my life, you hear me"

no responce

oh. i felt something wet on my cheek. dean thought i didnt love him.

i sighed heavily defeated and went on my bed and closed my eyes. i didn't have to wait long i felt me bed sink as someone crept beside and wrapp his arms arond me and snnugled cose. he wiped my cheecks " i love you too cassy" he said with his head burried under my neck . its all i wanted to hear. i turned off the lights and slept contently with my brother safe in my arms.

"MARY!"

i woke up with a start i saw dean sleeping beside me. i waited quitely and then i heard it again

"NO! MARY! NO!" dad screamed i woke my brother and went in to check out the commotion. there was smoke coming out of sam's nursery . we ran towards it . then i saw it my mom stuck to the ceiling and her body was on fire the whole room was

"MOM1"

Dean started crying i held back my tears and held him close then strong hands of my father were around me. he handed me sam

"Cass listen to me" he cupped my face" take your brothers outside" i simply stared

"NOW"

i clutched sam and dragged dean outside and sat down under the tree in front of our house. i hugged my brothers close.

Then i saw two feet approaching us I looked up expecting to see dad but it was the ugliest man on earth with bright yellow eyes, he had a dirty grin on his face. instantly i knew he had something to do with my mothers death.

anger boiled inside me

"I. . .YOU "

he laughed and disappeared. i heard fire truck sirens and saw my house go up in flames. i showed no emotion

dad came out he held us close "we are gonna do just fine guys" he said

i looked into his eyes and i nodded he nodded back.

i looked towards my burning house all my memories, dreams, future turning into ashes.

i knew what dad wanted because i wanted the same thing...

REVENGE...

Cassandra, dean, sam and john later lived in motel rooms and roamed from place to place in search of the yellow eyed deamon and killing anything supernatural troubling people anywhere.

Cass and john always hunted while sam and dean went to school or stayed at uncle bobby's.

one day

Cassandra= 27

Dean =23

Sam = 19

**cass POV**

i was searching some info on a wendigo. figured this town needed rescuing from it.

hmmmmm...wendigos were once human...interesting...

knock knock

"come on in sammy" i knew it was him no one else i knew would knock before entering

"hey and its sam"

i stared at him smirking

"fine whatever" he grumbled and i kissed him on the cheek when he sat down beside me.

"so whats not normal about THIS town sis?"

"ummmmm...wendigo"

"oh"

"you have no idea what it is do you?"

"nope" he said popping the 'p'

"here" i placed my laptop on his lap not bothering to explain

like the geek he was he finished reading everthing that took me whole day

"so...a wendogo huh?" oh no here he goes

"its dangerous you know...you could get hurt" he drooled as he has from the ime he knew that we were not really "sales people"

"sam" i said

"yeah i know 'every creature thast walks the earth bows before the great cassandra winchester and they beg her to kill them'"

"damn straight"i said like a kid

sam laughed

man he was good at distractions.

"sam?"

"hmmmm?"

"what is it?"

"nothing"

i stared at him waiting one...two...three...

"okay heres the thing"

i waited

"igotacceptedintostanford"

i smiled and hugged him

he was shocked he pulled back

"how did you even get what i just said, even i didnt get it"

"you don't wanna know" i hugged him back

he pulled backagain

"you read the acceptance letter"

"what? no i didnt" i mocked

"did too"

"maybe maybe not"

"cassandra winchester how dare you went through my stuff"

"hey im your sister im allowed, anyways i already knew you would get it the moment you applied i was jus waiting for you to soill it out yourself "

"how do you know i applied?"

i simple stared

"youer unbeileveble"

he crossed his hands on his chest and pouted

"oh come on sam look

at me"

he does

"i am seriously proud of you sam. you deserve it"

now he hugs me

i laugh.

this time i pulled back. ilooked at his face

"why so gloomy? "

" i ...i.. don't htink dad"

"hey dont say it , you will go or ill send you even if it is the last thing i do" i said with full conviction

"thanks sis your the best" he kisses my forehead and leaves.

"huh" i sigh

ok cass wht the hell how are you gonna convince dad.

" dad we need to talk" me and dad were back home from an abandoned mine after putting to rest the ghost of a miner whose body remained in the mine.

" whats wrong baby girl?" he asked cheerfully, u see he is quite happy after finishing a job

" it's about Sam"

" what about him?"

We were almost at the door, dad knocked

" dad he got accepted into Stanford" just as I was saying Sam opened the door and heard what I said he looked sick

" breathe" I mouthed to him

He turned to me and wide eyed

" we'll Sam...ummm...congrats I guess" dad said

"thanks dad"

" too bad you're not going"

"what?!" me and Sam sai together

" but why dad, it's college, normal life , bright future, Stanford dad!" I screamed trying to make him see reason

" stay out of this Cassandra"

" the hell I will"

"you won't speak to me like that again" I glared

What is wrong with him

I heard Sam sigh " it's okay cass" dad turned on his heels and walked to the kitchen

"why Sam this is so wrong" my eyes wet

" hey I know"

"hey Sam it's your life, we know you'll choose wise" dean said descending the stairs

" he's right Sam " I say

He nods and hugs me " I'll miss you kid" I say , he laughs " yeah me too"

" hey what am I next door neighbour" dean grumbled

Me and Sam laugh then Sam goes and hugs his brother too

" I'll miss you too dude"

" you too sammy... And all the best with dad"

" it's Sam and yeah thanks"

I smile sympathetically at him as he follow the path dad took to the kitchen

I'll miss this kid.

That night Sam leaves after a fight with dad me and dean help him pack we promise to keep in contact.

Since then dad and I don' t see eye to eye and now he prefers Togo with dean for a hunt so I do solo. It's kinda fun actually, you now your responsible for yourself, own car, own room, travel the country and most of all killing some sons of bitches. Wel the yellow eyed demon is still free so I don't have time to rest anyways...he is so gonnna die ,...slow...painful...death it shall be. It's the word of a Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years...

Cassandra now hunts solo and she loves it, even though she and her dad patched up she prefers her own style of crushing some ugly bastards. sams now in college and keeps cass updated every day, u see they talk on the phone for hours. sams new girlfriend Jessica has been infected with cass's charm and has grown close to her, she dosent have sisters of her own so she confronts cass for her girly doubts though cass hates chick-flicks she loves to help. dean calls her every hour. cass knows separation in hard but its bearable.

_Cass POV_

"helloooooooo"

"hows my favorite sister"

"im fine dean like i was an hour ago"

"oh i know but i need to talk to someone, with dad all i get to say is 'yes sir'" i chuckle

"i know...so what are you guys upto"

"i doing my thing in new orleans, some voodoo crap and dads somewhere doing his thing"

"uh huh"

"what?"

"nothing...how long's dad been gone"

"two weeks, why?"

"did he call you?"

there was a pause

" now that i think of it...no"

dad calls us, even though not sam, every once in 3 days without fail...it didn't happen this time

"maybe he ran out of battery life, or lost his phone or something"

"yeah maybe your right" he yawned i smiled

"go to sleep deano, ill call you tomorrow"

"bored of me already"

"no its 9:30 its casy-sammy-and his girlfreind bonding time"

he laughed

"of course it is"

"good night sweety talk to you tomorrow"

"yeah-yawn-love you bye"

"love you too"

then i called sam

ringring ringring

"hello" jess answered

"can i talk to the girgeous blonde sweetheart leaving under your roof?"

"hey cass!"

"hey sweety, whats up"

"the usual sam's g...oh he wants to tell you himself, anyways i was about to call you"

"yeah? whats the news?"

"u see we've got this halloween party at 11 and i want to "

"try on your sexy new witch out fit" i finshed for her

"how'd you know?"

"oh i just know you through and through" she giggled

"donr' worry i lll get sammy on a leash for you"

"oh thank you cass" "thank cass for what?" i heard sam

"hello"

"hey baby bro"

"im not your baby bro"

"booo...wrong answer baby bro"

"shut up"

"kidding ..so whats the big news"

"i gotta law school intriview this monday"

"wow sammy thats huge"

"yeah it my future on a plate"

"exactly...so you should celebrate, like by going to the halloween party with jess"

i heard him whine

"dont be baby sam why not?"

"u know i dont do costumes"

"ohh but jess does and shes got this crazy hot outfit whichll make the boys go drolling"

"what?!"

"yas and i dont't expect you to let her go alnoe...its not how i raised you"

"fine ill go but no costume"

"oh party pooper just wear a tux with how big your are u ll look intimidating enough"

he laughed

"yeah right"

"thats ma boy"

"so cass howd you know what jess costume looked like"

"oh i saw her buy it" oh crap me and my big mouth

"YOUR AT STANFORD?!"

"um...um maybeeee"

"Holy shit where?"

"mind your words kid...n why are you so excited?"

"cass i havent' seen you in 2 years of course im excited"

i laughed "okay then i know where you live ill drop by"

"thanks"

'jess! cass gonna drop buy soon'

"thats great!"

i laughed at the kids while i listened to their shouting

" gotta go sammy love ya buy"

"l;ove you too cass bye"

i ve a reason to be here sam. i sighed.

**Hola guys,**

**These are all unedited chapters please oblige and ignore the error. and sorry for the short chapter.  
**

**Love**

**S**

**review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! **

* * *

why am i here?

well here it is, dad's gone missing he hasn't call texted or contacted in any form. me and dean searched the place of dads las t hunt and it came clean. so we thought of talking sam into lending his brains for a few days.

now he's got an intreview on monday, today is thursday, yeah, we've got a few days.

me and dean decided on coming to stanford, i was closer so i reached first, last time i called dean he was at a hooker's inn in some part of the country, (where did i go wrong with the kid?!) so i don't expect him till tomorrow. i checked into a motel and texted the address to dean on all of his phones hopefully he'll get it.

at present i want to sleep and wait for tomorro when i meet my baby sam after 2 years and the winchester siblings shall be together again! I laid on the bd and stared at the creases of the ceilig

"where are you dad?"

and blackness took over me

General POV

little did she know of a pair of blue eyes watching her every move

Who is this?

we hear flaping of wings and everything is quite except tghe soft snores of cassandra...

Next morning

"youve reached agent smith leave your message after the beep"

uggggghhh

*beeeep*

"what the hell dean! where on earth are you?"

i tried again

"youve reached ranger jensen leave your message after the beep"

jensen? seriously?

*beep*

"dean you dont call me back ill skin you alive"

i tried a last time

"youve reached dean leave your message after the beep"

Oh for the love of god! which bastard invented voice mail. i swear to god ill salt and burn his bones

*beeeeep*

"you listen to me dean winchester, if youre still wrapped up in some hooker bicthes legs i swear ill cut your balls and feed it hell hounds"

huh...that felt nice

i wrote a note for dean to find me and stuck it on a beer bottle (oh he won't miss it) and got dressed and headed out to sam and jessica.

Blue eyes POV

"hahaha i love her already. thanks father i love the responsiblility youve given me, i ll watch over her at all cost"

"yes you shall rachel, my daughter"

*fluttering wings*

Knock knock

i waited outside sam's door

"i looked down at the floor of the corridor as i wiated...hmmm nice carpet

i saw two feet after someone opened the door

"Hey sam!" i said cheerfully. god my once 2 pound baby brother is a giant

"Cass?!"

"one and only"

i said that and he hugged me and my feet left the ground. o god i can;t breathe.

'umm...sam?"

"hmmm,? he replied not leaving me

"do you want me dead?"

he laughed into my shoulder

"no"

"seriously sam i can't breathe"

"oh! sorry" he put me down i heard someone laugh

"jessica?" i walked into he house folled by sam

"hey cass"

"o my god ur preetier than i thought" she was and sam came and stood beside her facing me

they are perfect together

"take good care of her sam, your lucky to have her" i said, sam looked into my eyes smiled and nodded

"actually im lucky to have him too" jess said

i thought for a moment

"hmmm...considering i was the on who practically raised him , you're right too beautiful"

jess laughed

sam rolled his eyes

i stuck my toungue out at him

we sat down in the living room

sam and jess sat together on the couch and i sat on the one opposite to them

"so how was halloween guys?"

jess laughed and sam groaned

awesome

"jess shoot"

"okay " she said excitedly

"sam was drunk and pissed when he saw me dancing with this guy and sam was dancing with the guy/s girlfreind"

"ohhhh classic"

"i didn't know she was his girlfreind"

"yeah sure"

sam rolled his eyes "im gonna get something to drink"

"the girls ignored him

jess continued "i saw him walk over the bar with this grouchy face, he was already drunk and didn't want him to spill his guts out later, so i wnet to him as soon as he saw me he ran and snogged me and the best part he made sure the guy i was dancing with had the best view"

i laughed

"then what"

"then sam came home we were making out then he maoned 'o my god' i thought he was enjoying then he said 'o my god' clutched his stomach and ran to toilet and vomited his guts out"

i lauged harder i had tears in my eyes

"haha very funny" sam said as he came in with beer and coke

i took the coke paying nice he raised his eybrows and i shrugged

i saw sam giving jess her drink and they looked a eachother with those lovey dovey eyes. i looked away and smiled. i saw all the types of books they has science, law,computers boooorrring

"so, how close are you guys" jess asked

"oh as close as atoms of a solid" they raised thier eyebrows. what?is it thier trademark or something

"what? i did go to school you know"

"well, yeah jess we are pretty close, she was kindda like a mother to me" said sam

awww

"oh sammy im touched"

"so your kindda mother to me too?" asked jess

sam chuckled

i acted shocked

"how old do you think i am?"

they laughed

"not funny" i say as my phone rang

'dean-o calling'

"hey guys i gotta take this, ill be back in a minute"

i went out side let it ring a minute, take that dean, test your patience

"hello?" i smirked

"cass what the hell did you leave your phone in the dumbster or something"

"shut up fuckwit"

he laughed

"so y'd u leave my phones with those venomus words of your mouth?"

"y'd u not call me back as soon as i did?"

"i have my reasons"

"i have mine too" i smirked

he paused

"yeah whatever' curiosity dripping from eack word

"well where are you?" i finally asked

"oh i reached the motel got your note an hour ago, you see it took that long to make out what you've written, god you need to mprove on thet hand writting"

"phsyco"

"bitch"

we both laughed

"so are u comign or not"

"yeah, but i wont tell u when"

"whatever"

"love u big sis"

"love u 2 lil bro"

i hung up

i wen tin side and found sam and jess making out i brought my iphone cliked a picture it was beautiful they heard the click

"hey?!" thay say together i laugh at them

we joked shared stories at dinner and went to bed. i decided to stay and thankfully they had a spare bedroom. i layed on the bed and went through all the pictures i took of the kids.

they were happy together. i started to rethink ... was it right to take sammy back into hunting after he left i tfor good?

i couldnt sleep, so i decided i need a drink, it was dark, i got to the fridge and took a beer. i switched on the light and went into the living room where i had noticed a lot of pictures hanging on the wall before. i drank me beer as i checked them out. it was sam and jess at the park, sam as a kid, jess as akid, at the school, i smiled at them.

i felt a pair of hands slide around my waist from behind and a chin rst on my shoulder

"how are you sammy?"

"im happy"

"i can see that' i laughed

i realised it was the first time i got him alone without jess i took the oppertunity. i turned around and huggged him close and started crying

"i missed you baby" i cried into his shoulders

"i missed you too cass, you have no idea" he was crying too

we stayed that way for a moment i pulled back and wiped my tears

then cupped his face and wiped away his tears with my thumb and kissed his fore head

"now lets talk"

we went to the living room

i sat on one end of the couch and sam layed down with his head on my lap and closed his eyes.

i stroked his hair

"so sammy? you and jess pretty close huh?

"yeah cass, shes perfect in every way i love her cass"

"so what are you gonna do about it?"

he opened his eyes

"what do you mean"

"i mean are planning to propose"

he looked shocked

"cass you of all people know" i didn't understand "what?"

"cass my family our family you know its cursed and dont want jess a part of it" i stopped stroking his hair

"sam you think because of what we do winchesters are forever forbidden to have a family?"

he looked at me, closed his eyes and nodded

i sighed and started stroking again

"sam?"

"yeah"

"do you love her?"

"with all my soul"

"will you protect her?"

"yes"

"do you wanna marry her"

"yes"

"now tell me sam. do you trust me?"

a tear escaped his eye

"yes"

i sighed kissed his cheek

"i ll be back"

"where are you going"

"youll see"

i opened my purse and took out a velvet box, it was the last reminder of my mom "i hope im right mom' i say and go back to sam

he looked at me confused

"give me your hand"

he open his palm in front of me

i took it placed the box in it and closed his fingers around it and held it tight

i look into his eyes

'its moms ring dad gave it to me when she died, i want you to give it to jessica"

he looked at me with teary eyes i smile

i kissed his cheek

an dhe huggs me i hold him tight and whisper into his "go get me a pretty lil sister in law" his eyes brightened and he left me and ran towrds his room

what the hell

"JESS!" he shouted

"SAM!" i scream

he came running back

"what?"

"what are you donig"

"i was gonna propose" he looked innocent

"now?"

"so"

i shook my head

"sam sam ... its supposed to be special ,take her to dinner sometime do it there,let her sleep now you do it now she won't sleep the rest of the nigh" i giglle

"oh yeah sorry" now he gets it

"ho how did i end up with a baby brother like you?" he smiled

"the same way i ended up wih the best big sister in the world"

i smiled wider and went to bed i checked my phone it was half past mid-night

i sighed and drifted of happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's POV

a plus point of being an angel- you get to watch out for some of the best kick-ass chicks in the world. Cassandra is one of them.

Shes a hard shell outside but what she did for sam today made ne see her motherly side. im glad sam has her.

'thud' huh? oh look who,s here?

Cass POV

'thud'

"huh" i searched for my phone

3;00 am "what the hell?"

"thud"

ok i heard it again i got out of bed and tip toed to the living room the source of the 'thud'

"woah ! easy there tiger" oh know that voice

"dean1 you scared the crap outta me" came sam's reply

i was now watching them as i leaned on the wall behind them

them didnt seem to notice me maybe because no one had bothered to switch on the lights

dean had tackled sam under him

"maybe your outta practice" dean said

sam smirked and tackled dean now he was on top

"or not"dean finished

i took the oppertunity to turn on the lights

"cut it out boys"

sam got up first and helped his brother up "hey ther beautiful" dean said as he came up and hugged me

i hugged him back "well you still do have crappy timing deano" he smirked

"was goin on?" i turned aound to see a sleepy jessica rubbing her eyes. she came and leaned into me i wrapped my arm around her waist to suppor t her weight

"is nothign sweety just stupid dean decided to drop buy with his stupid timing " i smirked i gave sam a take-her-back-to-bed look and he got it. he picked her up bridal styleand took her to he bedroom

"dean?"

"yeah"he replyed from the couch . i went and sat onthe other end

Dean POV

cass sat on the other ned of the couch i laid down so my head was on her lap. me and sam used to fight to lye down like this. both of us had agreed that cass reminded us of our mother and had considered her nothing less.

i closed my eyes waiting for her soft hand to start brushing my hair. "we need to talk dean"

"i'm listening"

"its about sammy"i opened my eyes"idont think we should ask him to come"

"why not"

"dean he is in love with jessica he is happy, his future is brighter than any one why should we drag him back to hunting?"

sam is a lucky kid but dad is missing he shouldn't mind much

"i think your right he shoulden't , but we could use his help for a few days"

"ok we can ask him, but we won't force him. anyways it has to be before monday"

i looked at her curious

"our baby brother has an intriview"

we both smiled

sam deserved it he was hard working and had no reason to live a cursed life

i saw cass yawn

"sleepy cass?"

"its 4 in the morning what do you expect, moron"

And she's back, she dosen't like chikc flicks any more than me

"i m goin to bed , you can join or be happy with couch"

"be there in a sec" i stand up stretch and look around, nice place sammy

i walk up and reach to cass' room

she was already asleep on one side

i climb up bihind her lie down and wrap my hand around her waist

"you use moms scent"

"yeah it reminds me of her" she replyed sleepily

"night cass"

"night deano"

it was warm and i felt safer than ever in th last two years without my sister.

Dear readers,

first of all i extend my heart felt love and gratitide to lunerdragon my first reader. thank you very much for the votes.

if you think my story is kidda appealing don't shy away from voting commenting or reading

love,

S


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel Rachel's POV**

huh. its time. i hate doing this. i walk over to cass and dean. they look so peaceful as they sleep, cass is sleeping on her back and dean is using her right arm as his pillow. he's sleeping on his side facing cass and she has her head tilted toward his head.

"cass?" i whisper into her ear not to wake up dean. she oens her eyes(she's a llight sleeper)

"hey Ray, is it time?"

i shook my head "not yet sweety, youve got one more hour to go" i smile sympathetically. she smiles back to find her hand stuck under deans head.

"hey ray? is he been sleeping this way all night?"

"yeah, he missed you"

i saw her lean and kiss he head and he smiled in his dream and turned over leaving cass' hand.

cass takes out her hand and shakes it "o o it numb" she pouts i chuckle

"get ready sweety. we don't have much time"

"k"

**Cass POV**

i run around making as less noise as possible. i write a letter for my brothers and keep it beside dean with a small pouch over it.

i take my duffle and head out taking one more glance at my babies and leave before my 25 hrs are over with them.

"oh. you have no idea what im talkig about, right?"

"hey ray"

"yeah?"

"why don't you tell them the story while i drive to bobby's?"

"yeah sure why not"

i turn back to my driving an dturned on the music, and 'don't tread on me' by metallica blasted off.

**Rachel's POV**

ok guys let me take you back to a few days before John went missing and mind it cass didn't know me them but after much later

**Flash back**

_its about 5;30 in the morning. cass wakes up and goes for a wailk as he dosen't have anything better to do. she jogs and sees her beautiful car being busted by come street boys._

_"HEY!" she shouts_

_the boys turn ,look at her and smirk_

_"hey there beutiful, what can we do for you?"_

_"want to do something for me? leave my baby alone" anger building_

_"baby?oh the car, lets see you stoping us" cass smirks_

_"o this is going to be so much fun" she smils and lunges like a panther knocking 2 guys out cold without warning. the third one stood there shivering_

_"sup handsome want some?" she says seductively_

_"uhhh...no thanks" and he runs away_

_cass turns back to see the other ones gone too_

_"that's what i thought too pussies"_

_she turned to her car "im so sorry babe, ummm...lets take you to bobby's i kinda forgot the olman's face just to refresh my memory"_

**_at Bobby's_**

_we pull up in front of the salvage yard. cass reaces the door with a michievious grin on her face_

_she starts knocking_

_knock-knock-"bobby!"knock-knock"bobby"knock-knock-"bobby!"knock-knock"bobby"_

_bobby opens the door with a frown "cut it out ya idjit"_

_"bobby!" cass runs and hugs him tight_

_"hey kid"he says and kisses her forehead"long time no see"_

_"m sorry uncle bobby its just i had a couple of vamps on me tail for a fews months got rid of them when i thought the stalking is not fun anymore, then i had a couple of 'human' bastards messing up my baby" she pionts her hand towards her car_

_bobby shook his head "get in kid, i think i might hav e a job for you"_

_"finally" sighs cass_

_"so its my freind inspector forbes from mystic falls" he looks over at cass who was stuffing her mouth with cereal, he smiles cass looks up and swallows her mouth clean "i'm listening"_

_"yeah, so she's got some ghost/demon/vampire problem"_

_"so she's not sure or youre not sure?"_

_"she says its some bloodsucker and they have a council to get rid of them but with all the info she gave me it points to different creatures"_

_"uh huh"_

_ring*ring_

_"ill get it" says bobby walking to the phone_

_'hey cass?"_

_"yeah"_

_"its forbes she wants to talk"_

_"hello?"_

_"hello cassandra. this is sheriff forbes."_

_"hi"_

_"um, bobby may have briefed you about our problem"_

_"yeah ill be there as soon as i can"_

_"thank you, ill hang up now, i hope to see at the mystic grill tomorrow around 8 in the morning"_

_"of course bye inspector"_

_cass puts down the phone_

_"so?"_

_"so i have to leave in an hour if i have to reach there before 6 coz your girlfreinf there wants me by 8"_

_"she's not my girlfreind and son of a bitch"_

_"chill bobby i ll be back and maybe we'll call in the boys and go for a vacation or something"_

_"yeah sure but you just came an di aven't seen in you like in 6 months"_

_"you waited 6 months wait for a few more weeks" she kisses his cheek and leaves to load her trunk_

_On the way to mystic falls_

_1 shabby motel and 2 stinky dusty cafes later we cross a board_

_"WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS"_

_"finally"_

**_cass POV_**

_i park out side the only grill in sight and guessed this was where forbes wanted me to be_

_i sigh and get n i reach the bar. "can i get some bourbon please" the bar tender a teenager i thought with dark hair something wasn't right about him, anyways_

_"you new here?"_

_"just stopping by for a few days" i say_

_"well i'll need some ID, babe"_

_"hmmm...whats your name kid"_

_"the name's tyler, beautiful"_

_"well tyler boy" i take out my fake FBI badge and shove it in his face "maybe you should talk to people with some more respect"_

_his eyes widen and_

_"sssorry officer"_

_"apoligy accepted and now what about my drink kid"_

_"yeah sure"_

_i take a seep from the glass and close my eyes then i open them to look around i felt sme one watching me i look around when i see a pair of grey eyes boring into mine i did the same to him and he smirked i narrowed my eyes_

_"cassandra?" i heard a voice_

_"sheriff forbes?"_

_"in the flesh, and you can call me liz" we shook hands and went on to a booth at the orner_

_"so liz who's the creepy guy in all black wth sexy grey eyes"_

_she laughs_

_"o thats damon, he's always..."_

_"creepy?"_

_"yeah" we lagh as we take our seats i sit facing her_

_"so liz what seems to trouble this town"_

_"i don't know i thought th body's were dropped by vampires but later the bodies turned uot ripped to shreds too"_

_"hmm so where were the bodies mostly found"_

_"in the forest "_

_"so is there a cave or and abandoned mine anwhere near"_

_"yeah there is a underground celler left from the old fell's church that stood there"_

_"well i could be as you said a vampire but one who rips the body apart to distract us from its trail or there could be a possibility of something more supernatural, guess ill call you tomorrow after i check out the place."_

_"thank you cassandra we owe you much"_

_"my pleasure" i walk out after paying the bill to my car_

_"hello i'm damon"_

_i look around to see the creepy guy from before_

_"hi damon'' i say then turn back toward my car_

_"um i would like to help you tomorrow"_

_"with what?"_

_"i know youre cassandra and why youre here becuse of the killing, i'm a member of the council + im the only good looking guy for a good looking girl like you for miles around" he smirks_

_"cocky much" "very much"_

_i smirk hmmmm we could have fun_

_"ok you can come. we meet tomorrow at 5 in the mornin where ther the first body was found" i say seriously_

_he nods_

_i enter my car and drove off to the nearest motel_

**_Damon's POV_**

_it'll be fun tomorrow. she looks strong and confident well she has to be for a hunter. and yeah she's pretty too so it won't be wrong to mess around_

_that evening_

_cass_

_news reader:"teenage boy Jeremy Gilbert has been missing after a trecking in the forest_

_ we suspect the killer to be behind it" they then show footage of jeremy's sister Elena crying_

_i so need to help them._

_i call damon_

_"helo beautiful miss me?"_

_i roll my eyes_

_"shut up, i preponed our meet it'll be in an our and if we'er lucky we micht find his missing Jeremy kid"_

_"good plan see you"_

_"bye"_

_i dress up in ripped jeans tight bluse showing a fair amount of cleavage and my leather jacket._

_i pack my duffel bag and take my 2 favorite guns and placed them on my belt._

_i reached my destination and found too many people. i climbed ut with my stuff and spotted damon_

_i pulled him out_

_'"what the hell damon? how are all these people?"_

_"hey guys?" he shouted out gaining all the attention "cassandra here has to say something"_

_son of a bitch i stomped my foot on his he winced and walked way_

_i waited for a few seconds till i heared his loud "ouch" before i started_

_"okay hi i am cassandra put incharge of the killings"they all nod "well me and that douche there" i say pointing at damon"decided to check it out tomorrow but since a boy went missing under my nose i couldn't wait to kill the son of a bitch and so we ended up going to find him today itself. but i didn't expect the crowd"_

_i tall guy whith brown hair and green eyes spokke up " hi im stephan and this is my girlfreind elena"_

_"elena? as in elena gilbert?" yes" answered elena_

_"i heard about your brother but don't lose hope he might be stil alive if im right about whose here"_

_they look at me_

_"and you are?" i ask the last girl here_

_"um im bonnie elena's freind"_

_"okay so you guys hink you can help us?" i ask_

_they nod_

_"okat then rule one stay together rule 2 listen to me i say stop you stop i say run you run, clear?"_

_"yes maam" they say_

_i nod "then lets go"_

_damon took the rear while i took the front_

_we reached jeremy;'s camp which was destroyed and blood cover elena saw this and broke down and stefan and bonnie comforted her_

_i walked and looked around and found claw marks on a tree i touched it an instantly knew what it was._

_"okay listen guys, i know what this is maybe you guys need to stay in side this circle its enchanted with anasazi symbols and the creature can't come in'"_

_the girls look at me horrified but the guys nod_

_"HELP ME!" came a shout from the bushes everyone got up but not me "stop" i comand_

_"HELP" came the voice again_

_"its the creature trying to lure us out" i say to them_

_"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE YOU SoN OF A BITCH!" I shout towards the direction of the voice_

_a loud growl replaced the human voice and that confirmed te identity of the creature_

_"hey guys gather around, we crash here, the ting we are hunting is a wendigo,we can't stop it a t night"_

_"wendigo?" asked bonnie_

_all eyes turned to me_

_i sighed "lets make a fire and then i'll explain"_

_the fire was lit and we sat around it it was just 6 pm and no one was near sleepy_

_"okay, a wendigo was once human,usually miners who are left behind and starve and are at sometime forced to eat human flesh to survive so they turn inti something less human"_

_i look around and find all four pairs of eyes on me and i pretend to be suddenly interested in the fire_

_"so how do we kill it?' stefan asked_

_i turn around pull me duffel open and pull out my guns from the belt "well these won't work" and i dropeed them in the bag_

_"why not?"_

_"shooting a wendigo just pisses it off, we need to torch this bastard"_

_they nod_

_i look at elena still whimpering in stefan's arms "jeremy might still be alive" that got her attention_

_"i looked away and said" it hibernates a lot so it hoards its food" she nods_

_"hey cassandra?" bonnie asked "yeah"_

_"damon told us you are not FBI, so what are you?" i glared at damon and found himglaring at bonnie_

_i sigh "i'm a hunter, hunt the suprnatural,"_

_everyonr was interseted about this topic even elena_

_"would it be wrong to ask you about your staory?" i got up an dsat leaning on a nearby tree and damon sta beside me our shoulders brushing i liked it_

_"not at all"_

_i take out my wallet_

_"my name is cassandra winchester daughter of john and mary wincheser and big sister to dean and sam winchester" i pass a photo of my boys to the crowd "the tall one's sam the youngest"_

_the hand back the photo_

_"when i was 8 dean was 4 and sam was 6 months old my mom was killed in sam's nursery by the yellow eyed demon" i closed my eyes and thought of hat night i felt a hand around my shoulder i smiled and continued, my eyes still closed_

_my dad found her pinned to the ceiling blood dripping from her stomach until her bodu suddenly erupted fire_

_dad took an oath to hunt down the demon, me and dean followed suit and we hunted anything supernatual on the way" i opened my eyes and everyone was much closer to me than before "like this wendigo i've hunted one before"_

_"so what about sam?"_

_"sammy boy got into stanford and me and dean are proud of him he dosen't deserve to live a cursed life.''_

_"wow you really must love your brothers" said elena_

_i smiled "after mom died i practically raised them"_

_we heard a ruffling in the trees i know the wendigo is watching us_

_"how do we know if its watching us?" damon asked_

_"we don't" i say and stand up "we should all crash now tomorrow we find jeremy" i say this take my duffle and sit facing th tree where the wendigo perched i know he's watching me. i look up at its shadow and smile "your gonna die ugly " i say still looking up i felt the others looking at me_

_they follow my gaze and look at the wendigo it growls and goes away_

_elena screams "its okay elena i won't let it kill any more, just go to sleep'' i drifted off myself_

**_next morning_**

_i got up looked around. nothing. i walked over to the sleeping figures and woke them up._

_"rise and shine" i shouted tey all looked up to me stuffing m'nm's into my mouth "want some?" damon grabs the whole packet "hey1" I cried_

_the other laughed and elena just smiled_

_"whatever, i don't see it anywhere, so stay here while i take a look around" they satred at me_

_"what?" i say_

_"what if it gets you?" bonnie said worried_

_"it'll die" i say grqab my gun an dknife and walk out he circle_

_i walked around. nothing. where is it. i came back to the group._

_i was caught off guard when bonnie grabed me in a bear hug"umm...thanks bonnie"_

_"i didn't find it" i looked behind damon and found a dead squirell lying on the circle boundry breaking it . i smiled_

_"its here, it broke the circle" everyone saw the squirell_

_thay ran to me but the wendigo jumped out of the trees and stood b/w us it. wasn't facing me and than i noticed that i had only the gun and the torch was in the duffel bag on the kids'' side_

_"crap" "hey!" i shoyt trying to get it attention_

_but it kept advancing towards the group_

_"don't run" i say they just lokk at me and abck to the wendigo_

_i had no choice i shoot it from behind it pissed it off it growled and turned to me_

_"hey ugly, want some fresh white meat" i looked at me lusfully "come get it" and i ran the wendigo jumped and stood a few feet in front of me just like i wanted because now me damon stafan bonnie and elena were on the same side facing the wendigo._

_"cass!" i heard damon as he threw me a few flair guns the wengigo saw it and retreated but i jumbed and pinned him down benith me i aimed and shot it in the head. i got up and saw as its boby melted in fire._

_i turned and looked around "lets find jeremy"_

_we walked into the celler that the sheriff told me and we found jeremy hanging with his hands tied to the roof. we cut him down and made our way back to town._

**_later that day_**

_sheriff forbes thanked me as did stefan, bonnie and elena. jeremy was in the hospital na ddamon was god knows where. i made my way back to my car and saw damon leaning on it._

_"he no leaning on my baby" damon just smirked i noticed this time how sexy he was all in black i walked towards him_

_"like what you see"he asks_

_"maybe" i say_

_'he took my hand and pulled me to him "really?" he whispers into my ear sending shivers down my spine , i simply nod_

_"well i wanted to thank you for your help"_

_"its kinda my job"_

_"i know" then he leaned down and pressed his lips tp mine, i gave in_

_his lips were soft and gentle. he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck pulling closser_

_he licked my lower lip begging for entrance which i gave him_

_he explored my mouth and massaged my tongue heated kiss broke when we remembered how important oxygen is to survive._

_"wow" he sighed_

_i smiled and replied " i tend to have that effect on people" with that i climbed in my car and headed to my motel room._

_at the room_

_i opened the door and found a blonde chick sitting on my bed reading myy journel._

_"Hey?! who the fuck are you" she looked at me guiltyly_

_she stood up"my apoligies to yo cassandra" she wailed over to me "i am rachel an angel of the lord"_

_i scoffed "suuuure'"_

_she smiled as the sunny weather outside changed stormy and lightening struck and the light showed me the shadows of angel wings behind Rachel._

_"k i belive you stop it with the thunder"_

_she did_

_"so why do i have an angel in my bed"_

_"i have always been beside you, i was invisible though"_

_"and you didnt stay that way because..." _

**Dear readers**

**this is an unedited chapter having millions of errors please overlook them until i manage to fix them**

**thanks**

**s**

**reeeeeevvvvvvviiiiiieeeeeeee wwwwww!**


	6. Chapter 6

Angel Rachel's POV

huh. its time. i hate doing this. i walk over to cass and dean. they look so peaceful as they sleep, cass is sleeping on her back and dean is using her right arm as his pillow. he's sleeping on his side facing cass and she has her head tilted toward his head.

"cass?" i whisper into her ear not to wake up dean. she oens her eyes(she's a llight sleeper)

"hey Ray, is it time?"

i shook my head "not yet sweety, youve got one more hour to go" i smile sympathetically. she smiles back to find her hand stuck under deans head.

"hey ray? is he been sleeping this way all night?"

"yeah, he missed you"

i saw her lean and kiss he head and he smiled in his dream and turned over leaving cass' hand.

cass takes out her hand and shakes it "o o it numb" she pouts i chuckle

"get ready sweety. we don't have much time"

"k"

Cass POV

i run around making as less noise as possible. i write a letter for my brothers and keep it beside dean with a small pouch over it.

i take my duffle and head out taking one more glance at my babies and leave before my 25 hrs are over with them.

"oh. you have no idea what im talkig about, right?"

"hey ray"

"yeah?"

"why don't you tell them the story while i drive to bobby's?"

"yeah sure why not"

i turn back to my driving an dturned on the music, and 'don't tread on me' by metallica blasted off.

Rachel's POV

ok guys let me take you back to a few days before John went missing and mind it cass didn't know me them but after much later

Flash back

its about 5;30 in the morning. cass wakes up and goes for a wailk as he dosen't have anything better to do. she jogs and sees her beautiful car being busted by come street boys.

"HEY!" she shouts

the boys turn ,look at her and smirk

"hey there beutiful, what can we do for you?"

"want to do something for me? leave my baby alone" anger building

"baby?oh the car, lets see you stoping us" cass smirks

"o this is going to be so much fun" she smils and lunges like a panther knocking 2 guys out cold without warning. the third one stood there shivering

"sup handsome want some?" she says seductively

"uhhh...no thanks" and he runs away

cass turns back to see the other ones gone too

"that's what i thought too pussies"

she turned to her car "im so sorry babe, ummm...lets take you to bobby's i kinda forgot the olman's face just to refresh my memory"

at Bobby's

we pull up in front of the salvage yard. cass reaces the door with a michievious grin on her face

she starts knocking

knock-knock-"bobby!"knock-knock"bobby"knock-knock-"bobby!"knock-knock"bobby"

bobby opens the door with a frown "cut it out ya idjit"

"bobby!" cass runs and hugs him tight

"hey kid"he says and kisses her forehead"long time no see"

"m sorry uncle bobby its just i had a couple of vamps on me tail for a fews months got rid of them when i thought the stalking is not fun anymore, then i had a couple of 'human' bastards messing up my baby" she pionts her hand towards her car

bobby shook his head "get in kid, i think i might hav e a job for you"

"finally" sighs cass

"so its my freind inspector forbes from mystic falls" he looks over at cass who was stuffing her mouth with cereal, he smiles cass looks up and swallows her mouth clean "i'm listening"

"yeah, so she's got some ghost/demon/vampire problem"

"so she's not sure or youre not sure?"

"she says its some bloodsucker and they have a council to get rid of them but with all the info she gave me it points to different creatures"

"uh huh"

ring*ring

"ill get it" says bobby walking to the phone

'hey cass?"

"yeah"

"its forbes she wants to talk"

"hello?"

"hello cassandra. this is sheriff forbes."

"hi"

"um, bobby may have briefed you about our problem"

"yeah ill be there as soon as i can"

"thank you, ill hang up now, i hope to see at the mystic grill tomorrow around 8 in the morning"

"of course bye inspector"

cass puts down the phone

"so?"

"so i have to leave in an hour if i have to reach there before 6 coz your girlfreinf there wants me by 8"

"she's not my girlfreind and son of a bitch"

"chill bobby i ll be back and maybe we'll call in the boys and go for a vacation or something"

"yeah sure but you just came an di aven't seen in you like in 6 months"

"you waited 6 months wait for a few more weeks" she kisses his cheek and leaves to load her trunk

On the way to mystic falls

1 shabby motel and 2 stinky dusty cafes later we cross a board

"WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS"

"finally"

cass POV

i park out side the only grill in sight and guessed this was where forbes wanted me to be

i sigh and get n i reach the bar. "can i get some bourbon please" the bar tender a teenager i thought with dark hair something wasn't right about him, anyways

"you new here?"

"just stopping by for a few days" i say

"well i'll need some ID, babe"

"hmmm...whats your name kid"

"the name's tyler, beautiful"

"well tyler boy" i take out my fake FBI badge and shove it in his face "maybe you should talk to people with some more respect"

his eyes widen and

"sssorry officer"

"apoligy accepted and now what about my drink kid"

"yeah sure"

i take a seep from the glass and close my eyes then i open them to look around i felt sme one watching me i look around when i see a pair of grey eyes boring into mine i did the same to him and he smirked i narrowed my eyes

"cassandra?" i heard a voice

"sheriff forbes?"

"in the flesh, and you can call me liz" we shook hands and went on to a booth at the orner

"so liz who's the creepy guy in all black wth sexy grey eyes"

she laughs

"o thats damon, he's always..."

"creepy?"

"yeah" we lagh as we take our seats i sit facing her

"so liz what seems to trouble this town"

"i don't know i thought th body's were dropped by vampires but later the bodies turned uot ripped to shreds too"

"hmm so where were the bodies mostly found"

"in the forest "

"so is there a cave or and abandoned mine anwhere near"

"yeah there is a underground celler left from the old fell's church that stood there"

"well i could be as you said a vampire but one who rips the body apart to distract us from its trail or there could be a possibility of something more supernatural, guess ill call you tomorrow after i check out the place."

"thank you cassandra we owe you much"

"my pleasure" i walk out after paying the bill to my car

"hello i'm damon"

i look around to see the creepy guy from before

"hi damon'' i say then turn back toward my car

"um i would like to help you tomorrow"

"with what?"

"i know youre cassandra and why youre here becuse of the killing, i'm a member of the council + im the only good looking guy for a good looking girl like you for miles around" he smirks

"cocky much" "very much"

i smirk hmmmm we could have fun

"ok you can come. we meet tomorrow at 5 in the mornin where ther the first body was found" i say seriously

he nods

i enter my car and drove off to the nearest motel

Damon's POV

it'll be fun tomorrow. she looks strong and confident well she has to be for a hunter. and yeah she's pretty too so it won't be wrong to mess around

that evening

cass

news reader:"teenage boy Jeremy Gilbert has been missing after a trecking in the forest

we suspect the killer to be behind it" they ten show footage of jeremy's sister Elena crying

i so need to help them.

i call damon

"helo beautiful miss me?"

i roll my eyes

"shut up, i preponed our meet it'll be in an our and if we'er lucky we micht find his missing Jeremy kid"

"good plan see you"

"bye"

i dress up in ripped jeans tight bluse showing a fair amount of cleavage and my leather jacket.

i pack my duffel bag and take my 2 favorite guns and placed them on my belt.

i reached my destination and found too many people. i climbed ut with my stuff and spotted damon

i pulled him out

'"what the hell damon? how are all these people?"

"hey guys?" he shouted out gaining all the attention "cassandra here has to say something"

son of a bitch i stomped my foot on his he winced and walked way

i waited for a few seconds till i heared his loud "ouch" before i started

"okay hi i am cassandra put incharge of the killings"they all nod "well me and that douche there" i say pointing at damon"decided to check it out tomorrow but since a boy went missing under my nose i couldn't wait to kill the son of a bitch and so we ended up going to find him today itself. but i didn't expect the crowd"

i tall guy whith brown hair and green eyes spokke up " hi im stephan and this is my girlfreind elena"

"elena? as in elena gilbert?" yes" answered elena

"i heard about your brother but don't lose hope he might be stil alive if im right about whose here"

they look at me

"and you are?" i ask the last girl here

"um im bonnie elena's freind"

"okay so you guys hink you can help us?" i ask

they nod

"okat then rule one stay together rule 2 listen to me i say stop you stop i say run you run, clear?"

"yes maam" they say

i nod "then lets go"

damon took the rear while i took the front

we reached jeremy;'s camp which was destroyed and blood cover elena saw this and broke down and stefan and bonnie comforted her

i walked and looked around and found claw marks on a tree i touched it an instantly knew what it was.

"okay listen guys, i know what this is maybe you guys need to stay in side this circle its enchanted with anasazi symbols and the creature can't come in'"

the girls look at me horrified but the guys nod

"HELP ME!" came a shout from the bushes everyone got up but not me "stop" i comand

"HELP" came the voice again

"its the creature trying to lure us out" i say to them

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE YOU SoN OF A BITCH!" I shout towards the direction of the voice

a loud growl replaced the human voice and that confirmed te identity of the creature

"hey guys gather around, we crash here, the ting we are hunting is a wendigo,we can't stop it a t night"

"wendigo?" asked bonnie

all eyes turned to me

i sighed "lets make a fire and then i'll explain"

the fire was lit and we sat around it it was just 6 pm and no one was near sleepy

"okay, a wendigo was once human,usually miners who are left behind and starve and are at sometime forced to eat human flesh to survive so they turn inti something less human"

i look around and find all four pairs of eyes on me and i pretend to be suddenly interested in the fire

"so how do we kill it?' stefan asked

i turn around pull me duffel open and pull out my guns from the belt "well these won't work" and i dropeed them in the bag

"why not?"

"shooting a wendigo just pisses it off, we need to torch this bastard"

they nod

i look at elena still whimpering in stefan's arms "jeremy might still be alive" that got her attention

"i looked away and said" it hibernates a lot so it hoards its food" she nods

"hey cassandra?" bonnie asked "yeah"

"damon told us you are not FBI, so what are you?" i glared at damon and found himglaring at bonnie

i sigh "i'm a hunter, hunt the suprnatural,"

everyonr was interseted about this topic even elena

"would it be wrong to ask you about your staory?" i got up an dsat leaning on a nearby tree and damon sta beside me our shoulders brushing i liked it

"not at all"

i take out my wallet

"my name is cassandra winchester daugter of john and mary wincheser and big sister to dean and sam winchester" i pass a photo of my boys to the crowd "the tall one's sam the youngest"

the hand back the photo

"when i was 8 dean was 4 and sam was 6 months old my mom was killed in sam's nursery by the yellow eyed demon" i closed my eyes and hought of hat night i felt a hand around my shoulder i smiled and continued, my eyes still closed

my dad found her pinned to the ceiling blood dripping from her stomach until her bodu suddenly erupted fire

dad took an osth to hunt down the demon, me and dean followed suit and we hunted anything supernatual on the way" i opened my eyes and everyone was much closer to me than before "like this wendigo i've hunted one before"

"so what about sam?"

"sammy boy got into stanford and me and dean are proud of him he dosen't deserve to live a cursed life.''

"wow you really must love your brothers" said elena

i smiled "after mom died i practically raised them"

we heard a ruffling in the trees i know the wendigo is watching us

"how do we know if its watching us?" damon asked

"we don't" i say and stand up "we should all crash now tomorrow we find jeremy" i say this take my duffle and sit facing th tree where the wendigo perched i know he's watching me. i look up at its shadow and smile "your gonna die ugly " i say still looking up i felt the others looking at me

they follow my gaze and look at the wendigo it growls and goes away

elena screams "its okay elena i won't let it kill any more, just go to sleep'' i drifted off myself

next morning

i got up looked around. nothing. i walked over to the sleeping figures and woke them up.

"rise and shine" i shouted tey all looked up to me stuffing m'nm's into my mouth "want some?" damon grabs the whole packet "hey1" I cried

the other laughed and elena just smiled

"whatever, i don't see it anywhere, so stay here while i take a look around" they satred at me

"what?" i say

"what if it gets you?" bonnie said worried

"it'll die" i say grqab my gun an dknife and walk out he circle

i walked around. nothing. where is it. i came back to the group.

i was caught off guard when bonnie grabed me in a bear hug"umm...thanks bonnie"

"i didn't find it" i looked behind damon and found a dead squirell lying on the circle boundry breaking it . i smiled

"its here, it broke the circle" everyone saw the squirell

thay ran to me but the wendigo jumped out of the trees and stood b/w us it. wasn't facing me and than i noticed that i had only the gun and the torch was in the duffel bag on the kids'' side

"crap" "hey!" i shoyt trying to get it attention

but it kept advancing towards the group

"don't run" i say they just lokk at me and abck to the wendigo

i had no choice i shoot it from behind it pissed it off it growled and turned to me

"hey ugly, want some fresh white meat" i looked at me lusfully "come get it" and i ran the wendigo jumped and stood a few feet in front of me just like i wanted because now me damon stafan bonnie and elena were on the same side facing the wendigo.

"cass!" i heard damon as he threw me a few flair guns the wengigo saw it and retreated but i jumbed and pinned him down benith me i aimed and shot it in the head. i got up and saw as its boby melted in fire.

i turned and looked around "lets find jeremy"

we walked into the celler that the sheriff told me and we found jeremy hanging with his hands tied to the roof. we cut him down and made our way back to town.

later that day

sheriff forbes thanked me as did stefan, bonnie and elena. jeremy was in the hospital na ddamon was god knows where. i made my way back to my car and saw damon leaning on it.

"he no leaning on my baby" damon just smirked i noticed this time how sexy he was all in black i walked towards him

"like what you see"he asks

"maybe" i say

'he took my hand and pulled me to him "really?" he whispers into my ear sending shivers down my spine , i simply nod

"well i wanted to thank you for your help"

"its kinda my job"

"i know" then he leaned down and pressed his lips tp mine, i gave in

his lips were soft and gentle. he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck pulling closser

he licked my lower lip begging for entrance which i gave him

he explored my mouth and massaged my tongue heated kiss broke when we remembered how important oxygen is to survive.

"wow" he sighed

i smiled and replied " i tend to have that effect on people" with that i climbed in my car and headed to my motel room.

at the room

i opened the door and found a blonde chick sitting on my bed reading myy journel.

"Hey?! who the fuck are you" she looked at me guiltyly

she stood up"my apoligies to yo cassandra" she wailed over to me "i am rachel an angel of the lord"

i scoffed "suuuure'"

she smiled as the sunny weather outside changed stormy and lightening struck and the light showed me the shadows of angel wings behind Rachel.

"k i belive you stop it with the thunder"

she did

"so why do i have an angel in my bed"

"i have always been beside you, i was invisible though"

"and you didnt stay that way because..."

Dear readers

this is an unedited chapter having millions of errors please overlook them until i manage to fix them

please vote, comment

thanks

s


	7. Chapter 7

Cass POV

Rachel Replied "it was time to make you remember the past"

"okaaay" i drooled waiting for her to continue, man suspense is a killer.

"first of all, i'm sorry to say this but your adopted" wow. Is all I could think of. I felt my heart skip a beat and sink a thousand feet. It couldn't have hurt more if someone cut me in half nad threw me into cold storage. My vision was blurred with tears.

"but you were destined to be winchester" she continued, I finally look at her like she's crazy.

"when neither mary or john is my parent how am i a winchester" I half yelled. My parents who I looked up to even if one of them is dead. I couldn't imagine another couple in their place. What about my brothers? Am even their sister.

"cassandra your father is my father, he's everyones father, you are the daughter of god. you were not born into this world so you don't have mortal parents instead you were created by god and placed on the winchesters doorstep"

Okay makes a baby and drops them at a doorstep...oh wait god does. How did my life get to this?

"but why?" I ask not satisfied with the information I was getting.

"with all the creatures crawling god's planet he wanted it to have a secret warrior someone to defend it to protect it"

"Okay...so what dose this have to do with me?" I interrupt

Rachel shook her head and looks back up.

"its you. You are the warrior. you are not to start war but to protect and help those who fight that is your brothers they will bring and end the apoclypse on day. and you shall help and protect them."

Okay. That's just stupid. I've been protecting my family from birth I need no angel to pop up in my room and flash the news.

"that's it , well if your blind news flash that's what i am doing since i was 4" i shouted. Rachel sighed and nodded in agreement.

" Of course you are but I'm here to inform you about how your abilities"

"im listening" suddenly interested. I climbed up to the edge of my bed and sat cross legged facing the angel who stood informer of me. The matter at hand asks for a lot of attention...how many people can say they are not the children of their parents and they get to know this from an angel of The Lord.

"To start with you are not human and so not fully mortal, you cannot be killed with any weapon or creature but only yourself and god can end your life"

My life just gets better and better.

"cool"

"there's a catch there too. even if you die you stay on earth but not as a ghost you can be invisible as well as visible you will be able control the elements and posses people after your death, that way your still the secret warrior and can stay with your brothers forever and if you feel everything is done you can go back to heaven anytime you want won't come back once you reach there and at this stage you are fully immortal"

i smiled at that. but i knew nothing this good can be all good

"there is a but right" there's always a but

rachel nodded "when you were 18 i came to you and told you all this. that year lilith walked the earth, she was the first deamon created be lucifer hence, the most powerful. she heard of you and came for you, god stopped her since you are his daughter she cursed you for being alive and being a threat to lucifer and god couldn't stop the curse it hit you and you memory of that day was lost"

"what was the curse?" I was cursed..I did not know that! Perfect.

"you loved your family , lilith took advntage of it she cursed you saying that one day love towards a supernatural creature will spark in you, and from that day you will never be able to spent more that 25 hrs with your loved ones that is the time from sunrise to sunrise"

"what if i do?" i say tears in my eyes. I can't stay away from my family.

"your loved ones will hate you forever and forget you thus threating your bound without which you cannot help or protect them"

"i still don't know why you're here rachel?" I finally accepted she meant no harm.

"for one you activated the curse and two god has chosen me to be your wing angel to assist you throught the journey, I'll be visible to you and only you until you ask me to show myself" she said smiling, I smiled back...it's good to finally have a girl to talk to.

"i'm happy for the second part its good to have a female to talk to" i chuckled "but i don't understant how i broke the curse?" I wondered how it happened there were only two people I've kissed one was a stupid a-hole(which i realised much later) who was definitely human and the other was...then it hit me , " Damon?" I said still doubtful.

"yes cassandra, he's a vampire" oh well... SON OF A BITCH!

"we should go now, for good cassandra" I nodded, my life just turned from normal to all kinds of crazy.

"and never come back" i look up at her and sighed " you're right I've done enough damage already...is it okay if I call Damon?" I just wanted to make it clear that it was done.

Rachel nodded. I zipped open my duffel and grabbed the first phone I got my hands on.

"hello? damon?" I said with a sigh?

"In the flesh , sup babe?" Oh he's a cocky bastard but I kinda liked him...yup I'm crazy.

"i'm leaving damon" I finally blustered out. And waited for and answer

"what?why?" He said hiding his irritation after a considerably long pause.

"when i kissed you... i didn't know you were a vampire and you being a supernatural creature activated a curse that was put on me and i have to go or it will harm my family" I said in a single breath eager together over with I.

"cass.."

"good bye damon" I closed my Keyes as the phone slipped off my hands and a tear slid down my cheek. God when did I get all cranky...over a vampire...jeesh get a grip.

I felt a hand on my forehand and a pleasant wave washed over my head, I looked up to stare into two blue eyes "thanks" I chuckled "can we forget what just happened...that was so not me"

"I know...but just FYI I'm always there for you" i smiled. Good.

"i have one more question" I asked as my mind filled with images of my brothers.

"shoot" she said dropping on the bed as a got up to pack my bags to leave.

"what happens after i spend 25 hours with my family or with ones who i care about" I stopped to face her again.

"then you can meet them till after i month" i shighed sharply

"you can call once every 72 hours..." I nodded and resumed running around for my toiletries

" oh i forgot my thing" I heard her say and turned around to find her gone.

i looked at her confused she came back with 3 necklaces with silver chains and gold and platinum lockets each had a ruby in the center

"here i made them myself lilith can't control my magic" i smiled

"this ones yours" she gave me the one with a red ruby

"this is for dean" the one with a green ruby

"this ones for sam" the one with a blue ruby

"what do they do"

"well they glow when one of you is away but are coming back or are close to come back, like dean and sam will feel it if you are coming , dean will fid sam if he's lost "

"thanks" woah this angel stuff is quite cool and yeah this necklace mama Mia !

"wait there's more it heats up when someone's anyone's lying and turns cold when one of you is in danger"

"it's very considerate, thanks" my mind raced around trying to accommodate all the newly acquired knowledge...me gods child...wired...me fell for a vampire...weirder...me warrior of the world...oh for the love of GoD!

"anytime sister"

"o now i have a sister too" i ask brightening my mood distracting my mind

"well you ought get bored with boys, cass" huh. Now that I come to think of it yup I need a girlfriend.

"touche, ray"

we laugh and head out to beat the supernatural with the mother of all curses riding our shoulders.

Back to present

Sam POv

i wake up and find jessica sleepin on one side of the bed i move up behind her and wrap my arm around waist pulling her close. "morning babe" i whispered in to her ear

"mornig" she moaned i kissed her head "wanna help me make breakfast, remember we have guests...one in particular with the biggest apatite on earth"

she chuckled and opened her eyes fully "o right, give me a minute" she ran to the bathroom.

i sat up smiled. i put my hand under the pillow and took out the ring cass gave me.

thanks cass.

i walked out towards her room and and saw dean sleeping with his mouth hanging open like the moron he was. My eyes wandered the room for a sign of my sister before i saw something on Dean'n side. i went and sat on the bed and took the paper lying under a valvet pouch. it was a letter...from Cass.

dean stirred beside me "whats up sammy?"

"she's gone man" I say without taking my eyes off the letter. It was all kinds of crazy...she has things to explain...a lot of things.

"who?" Asked dean sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"cass" I say finally looking up at him.

Dean POV

"she's gone man" i heard sam say

"who?"

"cass".

i snached the letter out of his hand.

Dear Sam and dean

Sorry I had to leave. I'll call you when I'm ready to tell you what my problem is. You work on finding dad, I won' t be there but trust me I'll be doing the same thing. I left a pouch with this letter , there are 2 necklaces the one with the blue ruby is for Sam and the green ones for dean. It's angel made I have one myself it's enchanted and does quit a few things,

It'll glow a bit if we are close to each other , it heats up when someone lies to you and it becomes real cold when any of us is in danger. Wear it.

All my love,

Cassandra

" well ..."

"what's wrong with dad" Sam asks

"well he went for a hunt and hasn't been home for a few days"

sam tensed

"and you want my help"

"well your brains and an extra pair limbs can help alot"

he chuckled

"but you don't have to, cass told me about your intriview..."

"no its okay i have a few days till then, and i'd love to help you and cass"

"thanks sam"

CassPOV

Ok dad was last seen in Centennial Highway. 10 are missing over the past 20 years and it's happening more.

"hey ray, what do you think?" I say standing at the entrance of the bridge from where the people go missing.

" umm ...dunno I guess it's a ghost"

"me too but whose?"

"hers?"

She pointed towards the railing where a women in white stood staring at us we didn't move until she jumped off the bridge.

"hey!?" we heard someone scream and I saw my brothers running towards the spot where the girl stood

" o god they are here ray lets go" she nods and teleports me and my car back to the motel parking

I sigh " that was close" says Rachel

"yeah"

I looked at my phone beeping

" hey ray my phone caught up with dad's phone gps"

"where is it?" she asks as we entered are room. I turned and faced a wall

" it's ahead of that wall"

"oh god "

"what?"

"guess who has the key to that room"

My locket started glowing

"Sam and dean?"

I sigh and plopped down on the bed Rachel lies beside me

I look at her while she stares at the ceiling

" ray, I have an idea"

"yeah?and what might that be?"

I look at her

" oh no no no I'm out of here"

"oh Rachel so much for being my wing angel"

Rachel sighs

"fine miss, what do I have to do?"

I smile and spill my plan

General POV

Dean and Sam have been staying in a motel room previously rented by their dad and he had all kinds of supernatural stuff stuck to the wall.

He checked his necklace. It's still glowing. The lockets have been glowing since they reached here, so Deans always first to run to the door expecting to see his sister

He opens the door with a smile but it vanishes when he sees a blonde chick standing there.

"good morning sir, room service?"

he looks at the mess in the room and his dad's handy work

"no thanks"

Rachel becomes irritated

She pushes forward "I insist" and enters the room

"hey!?" shouts dean

Rachel rolls her eyes and touches deans forehead who drops to the ground unconscious.

" that should give me some time"

She looks around and becomes fully aware of the woman in white. She teleports back to the room.

Cass POV

I got bored waiting for Rachel so started writting my diary. I was too engrossed in it that I fell to the ground when Rachel teleported back and fell on the bed beside me.

"what the hell Rachel"

She was laughing her head off

"hahhaha you shouldda hahaha seen hahaha your face"

I threw a pillow on her face she caught it buried her face in it and started laughing even harder

I rolled my eyes and climbed back on the bed

" so what did you find"

" yeah about that, the boys are almost done with it"

"yeah?"

"it's the legend of the women in white, the woman we saw her name was Constance, her husband cheated, so she killed her kids and herself. now she hitch hikes with random guys seduces them and kills the for their disloyalty"

" huh how do we stop her when her body was cremated"

" well she keeps saying 'can never go home" and it clicked.

"so they need to take her home"

"exactly, she can't face her kids that's why she can"t go home, if we take her, her kids will take care of the rest"

"yeah girls" we high five-ed " we solved the case"

Then we lay silent staring at the ceiling. I stared at the cracks trying to imagine things out of it...hmmm...a face? Nah ohhh lips very lush swollen lips...a few more crevices and voila you have fangs! Great so much for a distraction.

"Hey cass?" Asked Rachel rooting me outta my trance

"hmmm" I reply now staring at another group of cracks desperately trying to figure out a rabbit.

"your 72 hours are over, you can call your brothers now" I smiled to myself before turning to her.

I get to my duffel, geb my phone and dial dean's number

"hello cass?" He answered after a couple of rings.

" sup love?" I say cheerfully finally having a contact with my brothers.

" cass what the fuck is wrong with? why'd you leave? You could have called earlier you know? Where the hell are you? I know your close the damn ruby keeps glowing" I chuckle

"calm down tiger I'm ok, and like I said I'll talk about my problem in a month, now about the constance case your working on, you know you've gotta take her in side her house right?"

"we would have figured it out soon enough" he said with a huff.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

" so how's my sammy?" I ask. I knew he had joined the hunt though I didn't want him to.

" ask him yourself" he said and handed the phone to Sam.

"hey" said Sam, I could make out a smile in s voice and that made my lips twitch too.

"hey Sam"

"cass why' d runoff like that?"

"I had my reasons sweetheart"

"so are going tell me your reasons"

"yeah in time, right now you've got enough to worry about"

"yeah, this Constance bitch's a pain in the ass"

"did Sam Winchester just swear" he laughs" anyways you needed take her home, she can ' t go there coz she can't face her children, they're are her weakness."

"good point, thanks"

"okay then bye, love ya"

"love you too"

I hang up

General POV

dean and sam are now in constance's house they drove the car into the house bringing constance in with them. constance pins them down with a desk. looks like their goose is cooked, but constance's dead kids show up. the kids take their mom back with them to the nether world and all 3 apparations vanish into a pool of water on the floor. sam and dean push free and get in the car and drive to sam's apartment.

Cass POV

rachel and me stood in frront of constance house from where we saw sam dean look at constance being taken away.

i look at my phone

35-111

-JW

JW? Huh I prayed I was dad. I show the message to Rachel " do you think it's dad?"

" I guess it is" she touches the phone " yup it's him"

I nod. at least hes alive and healthy enough to IM. i turn to look at the boys getting into the car

" you think they know?"

"nah"

"let's go" I say intending to find a way to get them the coordinates..sometimes dad being an ex-marine has its quirks.


	8. Chapter 8

We teleport back to the motel and packed our stuff before checking out.

"hey ray could you take me back to Sam's apartment" I say as we sit in the car...not in a mood to drive.

"why?" She asks closing her door and facing me.

" I wanted to send you to give them the coordinates dad sent"

" yeah sure" she nods.

We reach there and since I can' t see jess till after a month I waited outside. I looked around and found the place quite eerie ..all dark and foggy and deserted, I shrugged the dreaded feeling and continued waiting.

A few minutes past before my heart dropped as I heard a blood-curdling scream from the apartment. I barged in to face the back of a man with his hands moving up as it directed Jessica's screaming body finally pinning her flat to the ceiling.

I stood rooted to the place to shocked to move a limb.

" how dare you!" I scream finally.

"Ahh Cassandra Winchester so good to see again" the man turned and rubbed his palms together. I looked up to his eyes and instantly regretted it.

"YOU!" I say to the yellow eyed demon.

" cass help!" I heard jess crying from the roof, her stomach bleeding, I look up at her and scanned the room to find a way to reach her.

" cass NO! Remember the curse" Rachel screamed suddenly appearing at the bedroom door.

I look at Rachel and then at jess

" AHH CASS IT HURTS" screams jess

I look at Rachel " screw the curse ray"

Then at jess " it's okay sweetie I' m coming" I climb up the dresser,trying to reach her body, the demon grins a dirty grin and pulls me by the leg and drops me at his feet. I felt him grab my collar dragging me up to face him.

I flinch as he runs a blade down my cheek and felt something warm flowing down my face. The demon bends down and licks the the blood from my neck and I try to push away in disgust.

"Hmmm,...such a waste" he says before straightening up "good bye beautiful" and he raised the knife. Though some part of me told me I won't die but I was scared as hell. I closed my eyes as he stabbed me in the gut. My eyes open to see his sneer slowly fade...he tried again this time through the heart...I looked down at the knife as his hand slowly left it.

" you can't kill me bastard" I say as I pull the knife outta my chest. I look at Jessica's lifeless body and then glared back at the daemon who smirked and disappeared. Rachel looked at me sympathetically.

I look at a dead Jessica and at the knife in my hand. The stupid curse ruined my life and my sammy's" what have I done"

I look at Rachel

" no cass this isn't your fault" she said hurrying to me trying to comfort me. But no, I don't want comfort I want revenge punishment.

" the hell it is I have to end this...this curse..it's supposed to harm me ...why why did have to be Jessica" I trip and fell on the bed and burst out crying I sat up the knife still in me hand and I stared at it until drops of blood started falling in my palms...I didn't have the courage to look at the source.

"I'm so sorry jess" I whisper and stand up

" I have to end this" i say with conviction and I stab myself straight in the stomach. Pain seared through me and the room started spinning.

" CASS!" I hear Rache then I fall beside the bed on the ground I look up and see Jessica's dead eyes boring into mine and when i couldnt look at her anymore i shut them and darkness was my new world.

Sam' s POV

Dean takes me home, I have nothing to worry about just the fact of proposing to Jessica.

Easy said than done...god I don't know the first thing about proposing...what if she says no...well I am so dead.

" Sam we' re home" says dean bringing me out of my thoughts

" thanks for the ride, dean"

"my pleasure " he says with a grin. It was fun hunting after all these years I has missed having a shot gun in my hand and the adrenaline that rushed through my veins and the satisfaction that I managed to get one less evil thing in the world.

Just the I felt something tingling on my chest, I saw dean feel it too, we both took out our lockets and found it awfully cold. We look at each other horrified. We look at our left as we noticed something sparkling...cass' car. I took out my phone as soon as possible . I dailed cass' number,

" do you hear that ?" I hear dean ask

I concentrated and heard a faint ringing sound coming from inside my house. I hung up and the ringing stopped. We looked at each other before sprinting towards the door dean searched the house for cass and I went to check on Jessica.

In the bedroom I saw a pool of blood spreading from behind the bed " DEAN!" he came running

He didn't come in I turned to look at him staring at the ceiling and I followed his gaze.

" JESSICA!"

Then her body burst out in flames.

"NO! JESS!"

I felt dean pulling me out. I tried to control my sobs and remembered about the blood I saw earlier.

" no dean w-wait I saw more blood behind the bed. Th-there's someone else" , he ran inside I followed him avoiding the fire and a glance at jess,

"No! Cass!"

I heard dean scream

Deans POV

I turned around the bed and found cass lying dead with her eyes closed and a knife sticking out of her stomach

"No! Cass!"

Sam came And tried pulling me out as the fire got worse

" come on dean I can't lose you too"

No he won't lose me but I wont leave my sister here, so I picked her up and grabbed Sam' s hand and ran outside, I felt tears dripping down my face, as I reached outside I heard fire truck sirens, I didn't turn back and kept running till I reached my car which was parked far from the commotion.

I layed cass resting her back on one of the front wheels. I saw Sam coming down to hug cass before kissing her head and cheek and got up to the trunk, I heard him open it.

I just looked at cass...what happened cass? Why'd you leave us again?

I heard her phone ringing I took it out

*Damon calling*

Who the hell was Damon?

I hung up before I saw a message from JW I opened it and found coordinates. I sighed, dad, and walked up to Sam showed him the phone he merely looked at it, his face was stained with tears so was mine we both looked at cass before breaking down. i pulled Sam into a hug. I won't let anything happen to him

he pulled Back and dropped a shot gun he was holding back into the trunk, and closed it shut

" we have work to do" I heard him say I nod. That we do. O

Cass POV

I wake up at something brushing my cheek and a sudden cool breeze fanning across my face. I open my eyes and had a blurred vision of a face and blonde curls.

"Rachel?" I ask unsure and rubbing my eyes, trying to sit up.

" hey cassy"

" where am I ?" I ask as I look around to find me sitting on the ground of a meadow covered with lush green grass and cold dew.

" you're in heaven ...and I've gotta surprise" I looked around and stopped my gaze at a spot where i thought a house was starting take form...it looked familiar but i couldn't recall.

"let me help" i heard rachel as she placed two fingers on my fore head and images of a burning house and screams of my dad filled my head. My eyes widened as I looked at the house where I was born and my breath caught as I saw a motherly looking women with blonde hair come out smiling and hands outstretched.

" mom?" I half laugh half cry and stand up to run into her arms.

"My baby girl" I smiled and sobbed harder as I reached her embrace and buried my head into her shoulder and held her as tight as possible.

" I missed you mom" I whimper as I breath in her familiar scent.

" I missed you to sweety" she said stroking my hair and hushing my sobs.

" I'm proud of you Cassandra, all that you've gone through" she pulled back and held my face and chuckled "I couldnt have brought up your brothers better than you"

I smiled and wiped my eyes and chuckled.

" yes you would have" I say

She smiles. I take the time to look at her to memorise every feature of my mother. I couldn't stop smiling and wondered why my cheeks weren't hurting yet.

Suddenly the ground started shaking my mother was slowly fading ..no..No!

" mom!" I scream desperately trying to reach her.

" choose wisely my daughter" she said vanishing." No mom ...wait!" I scream and almost run after her but A hand on my shoulder stops me.

I looked at Rachel and tried to control my heavy breathing.

" it's time you choose Cassandra to stay here or go back as the warrior" she said gravely.

I nod and look at her confident, I knew my choice since the moment she mentioned I had to make a choice.

The scene around me changed I was standing in pure white light, even Rachel was no where to be seen .

I looked around experiencing the newly found aura and felt a presence

"Cassandra my daughter" I gasped and turned around I didn't see anyone

" you can't see me my love until you choose to stay here... look ahead" I did so and saw in the mist the image of dean and Sam cremating my body their faces stained and broken,I shook my head and looked away...not a look for a winchester. I wanted to be...i had to be with them now and forever and now especially Sam after what happened to Jess.

I felt tear escape my eye as I closed them tightly grabbing my locket...the last thing that connected me to them.

" what do you choose Cassandra" the majestic voice asked.

" I choose to be your warrior" I look up and straighten up wiping my face.

" so it shall be"

I felt myself falling, but the ground seemed to come to me and I landed gracefully, but unfortunately in front of a speeding bus,

" ahhh" I screamed and closed my eyes, but never felt it hit me

I opened , my eyes...what the hell... A freaking bus just went through me...how cool is that!...yeah I know...and I'm supposed to save the world.

Then I remembered what Rachel had told me

"even if you die you stay on earth but not as a ghost you can be invisible as well as visible you will be able control the elements and posses people after your death, that way your still the secret warrior and can stay with your brothers forever and if you feel everything is done you can go back to heaven anytime you want but won't come back once you reach there"

Okay first I need my sammy.

I felt my powers flowing through me. The feeling was indescribable I felt warmth running through my veins from my heart. Eye closed my eyes to locate my brothers...I wasn't surprised to find them in another shabby motel room.

I m here boys I m coming.i felt myself flying. So this is how Rachel teleported. It's fun

Dean POV

I m sitting here staring at the ceiling. I don't know what to do anymore...first thing i did was to leave a message to dad after what had happened to Jessica and cass. That was 3 days ago.

I looked at Sam deep in thought looking out the window. He was like that from that night all grouchy and silent...and i couldnt do anything. i sighed and looked away but my eye caught something glowing through his shirt...his locket.

I checked mine it was glowing and my lips twitched as a little hope rose in my heart.

" Sam?" I say looking at my locket.

" for the last time dean, I'm fine" he huffed.

I simply stood there staring at the locket...he must have seen me because i looked up to find him checking his.

Suddenly the windows burst opened.

We both got up and raised our guns on our Nyerere instincts a cool breeze filled the room, but it seemed to moving around me and Sam.

Cass POV

I flew in through the window and found my brothers pointing Their guns at me I smiled, and flew around them, they would feel it as a breeze because they can't see me.

I stand behind dean and stroke my hand through his hair he sighs and closes his eyes,

" cass.." I hear him whisper

I kiss his cheek " yes deano , I'm here" then I turned to Sam who was looking towards dean with puffy eyes, it broke my heart, I went and hugged him, he hugged me back and cried into my shoulder. I knew I was visible know, it happens when I have a strong emotion

" shshsh sammy it's okay" I stroked his hair trying to console him.

" she's gone cass" he whimpered.

" I know but I'm here baby, it okay" we stayed this way for a while as I let him get it all out...I knew he wasn't comfortable having this conversation with dean. I finally patted his back and pulled back and cupped his face in both my hands

He looked into my yes, agony pulsing in his brown eyes, I sigh and kiss his forehead

" go wash your face honey, we have to talk"

He nods and walks to the bathroom

I look at dean leaning on the wall his eyes watery. I walk to him smiling.

"couldn't stay away from me, could you ?" he smirked

"shut up" I say and hug him too

He hold me tight and I fell him crying

I kissed his head

" why.." he whispered

" shsh I ll tel, you"

He nods and pulls back

I walk to the queen sized bed and laid on my back, with my arms spread on both sides. I felt dean come down and lie beside me resting his head on my hand I wrap it around him and kiss his head. Sam came out and did the same on the other Side I kissed his head too. It was about 9 in the evening.

" sleep my hearts, you have a lot to take in at sunrise and I have a lot to spill out" with this I closed my eyes and drifted off as did Sam and dean.


	9. Chapter 9

hiyya readers

sup? i know ive not been updating lately. so here is a little i thought of. hope you like it so far because i don't have plans to end it any time soon.

commemt!

love

S

CASS POV

" hey cass"

"rachel?"

"yup how are ya?"

"im doing good...for now" i looked around im in haven again

"don't worry you reach here when your asleep"

" oh ... so ray why aren't you down there with me?" I say sitting up...somehow I land in haven on my back every time.

"umm..i thought you won't need me" she shrugged and sat beside me.

"are you insane you know i won't be able to stay with me brothers for more then 25 hours what will i do alone?" I say my eyes widening. She doesn't expect me to roam around and die of bordome.

"yeah about that the curse was lifted after you died" my face lit up at that and she smiled too

"and id love to be your wing angle again" she finished and I couldn't help hugging her.

"so ray what do i tell sam and dean when they wake up" i was sitting crosslegged on a patch of grass, i still hadn't figured out how to break the news to them.

"well you tell them about the curse" she said simply

"yeah...and how i kissed a vampire" I drooled and rolled my eyes

"oh forgot that one" we remained silent

"tell them you went to help a freind and then got in track with the constance case, well then you can tell them about the whole warrior thing"

"yeah easy said than done" I say and sigh I had no choice I had to tell them.

"Thats not half of the problem" rachel muttered...i look at her confused

"What?" I ask

"well long story short you are the owner of a huge manor down at mystic falls called The Nest"

"what?!" Can people tel me about my,life all in one go...bits and pieces is to frustrating.

"yeah, god sent an archangel named Gabrielle when you were born to set it up, you don't have to stay there but you have to visit...you see, once upon a time in haven when you weren't born on earth but you were here, god told you about the evil...i was there, you should have seen your face...anyways god asked you to be his warrior you said yes, he sked to fight with those who fight, you said yes and then he asked you to help those who suffer and you said yes"

"well wasn't i the best daughter" i smirked

"yes you are, well you did the first two things, but the third one well you didn't have the time, so god helped you he set up the nest were people whove lost to evil are given shelter both old and young, and they are told an angel protects the area and its you"

"no. but..no they can't rely on me..hell i didn't know so many looked up to me"

"well gabreille did, you forgot maybe but in your time in haven he was like your big brother you never left his side, he was he most broken when you left"

"oh..so i need to visit tomorrow?" I say getting up to get a better view of the sunrise...huh I'm gonna wake up soon.

"yes and don't forget where it is"

"i know mytstic falls..wait MYSTIC FALLS?!"

"yup where lives the evil damon" rachel said in a mocking voice i laughed nervously

tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

"ok cass its sun rise I'll see you down there..and you could even introduce me to your brothers"

"yeah sure" then i saw a bright light

i opened my eyes and saw an old ceiling fan. huh what a sight to wake up to. i was lying with my head dean's shoulder he had a arm around me, sam lay with his head on my shoulder and had his arm on my stomach. i got up slowly not to wake them. I stretched and made my way to the bathroom. i washed my face and looked up in the mirror, well i looked human enough

"BOO!"

"AHHH...RACHEL! what the hell?" i whispered/yelled

"well i had to make an entrance plus you need supplies" she threw me a bag with new clothes and toiletery supplies

"gee thanks"

"its my duty..so what do we do?"

"well i was planning to make a healthy breakfast for cahnge from all the greesy food"

"sounds like a plan to me"

"so are you visible to them" she nodded "okay then you'll be my sister and help in the kitchen"

"yay" she mocked

i laughed we went to the kitchen made coffe and pancakes

i hear shuffling in the room. ofcourse they woke up the food smelled damn good.

i set the table and rachel brought in the coffe

"mmmmm...i smell food" i heard sammy comming outta the room

i smiled "morning" i said he came kissed my cheek and went to the fridge

"hey i made coffee plus i finished the juice your looking for" i smirked and he took his mug of coffee and sat at the table i took a seat facing him

"PANCAKES!" dean screamed and we laughed

"morning deano" i say as he took the seat beside me i look around and see rachel urging me to start 'the conversation' i glared at her

"so cass you telling us how we have you running around making pancakes?" sam asked

i look at him and sigh.

"ok...one hear me out before judging"dean opened his mouth to say some thing"and two no interupptions" and his mouth closed

i started from the beginning how i was adopted, then cursed, then killed, then sent back and made the owner of a manor named 'the nest'.

"so that's me" i finished

"so basically youre immortal" sam says i nod looking at him

"and you have powers" dean says . in reply i make the coffee in his mug rise up and form the letters Y-U-P

"wicked"he whispered as the coffee came back

"so this nest you have to go?" i hear sam

"yeah sam they are people who think i protect them, i have to prove to them if I'm worthy of all the praise" he nodded

"so did you get new coordinates?" I ask

"yeah its someplace called black water ridge, its in the middle of nowhere" replies dean

"i'll go see" i say and disappear and come back in a second

i looked to see sam and dean staring at me

"yo! thats creepy" and they turn away

"so i went to the exact coordinates and guess what"

"what?'

"you need to go ASAP!"

"why?"

"becuase i teleported right infront of the wendigo drinking water from as stream"

they stood up knocking the chairs down

"are you okay?" they asked

"yup i am but you should go, soon...i'll see at the nest the day after" i say standing up

i didn't accompany them cos i knew they could take wendigo alone, i ll be distraction

they noded

"ahem" i hear amd smile to see rachel i look at the guys looking a her too

"umm guys meet rachel, shes my wing angel, angel ray meet sam and dean, sam and dean meet angel rachel"

they stood up and shook hands

"looks like you got my lockets" she says

"oh you made them?" dean asks rachel smiles and nods

"thanks they were quite useful" sam says

"i know" said rachel

"okay then lets get packing, and rachel is there a chance you found my car?"

"of course i did" i smiled and ran to the bathroom to get changed i couldn't wait to drive my baby.

(cass's car on right)

cass pov

i drive my baby as we have 2 hours before we reach mystic falls. i hear rachel beside me humming to herself.

"so rachel have you ever been to this place?"

"yeah i have, its fun you've got old people and their stories then you have teenagers and their fights, you have toddlers whom you have to play with and you have babies to cuddle, its a whole world in a building"

yeah a whole world suffered and lost to evil

"so all of them have a bad past?"

"yes, but they forget it here plus the place is huge you don't have to go out, you can even go for a ride inside the compound"

"well thats kinda safe, so how am i gonna lie to them and say'hey guys I'm your protector'?"

she laughs

"you won't lie, first you've been there before, before you were born that is, and two you do protect them the evil stays away from them becouse it is scared of you"

"well thats flattering"

she smiles "you are a good persan cass" i look at her

"you do deserve the praise plus the children will be all over you"

"i'll like that itll bring of about sam and dean used to be when they were young"

this could work

"so ray why don't we stop at the grill for a few and then move in after sun down"

"yeah why not we can waste a couple hours"

i pulled up at the grill

"lets chill at the grill" rachel says as she walks outta the car.

i follow her in to the counter she orders drinks. the bar tender was different this time. he had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and looked decent

"hello i'll be serving you this afternoon, what can i get for you"

"whats your name?" i ask as rachel scans the menu

"im mattew you can call me mat"

"well mat we'll like some burger and fries" i look at rachel and she nods

"burger and fries coming right up" he walks away and i turn to rachel

"hey ray tell me more about the manor i need to know if I'm its owner"

"ok ill introduce you to some people, from the eldest, , age 93, well in his case the incident happened back in the 90s when his family was killed by werewolves, but he managed to be alive and an angel was sent to pick him up"

"how do angels know?"

"well those who destined to be here are chosen to be heard by angels when they call for help"

i nod

"moving on to Mrs. Brook, 87, widow lost her child to a demon who claimed to take revenge for the death of his brother by her husband who was a hunter, don't worry she's happy and has a soft spot for mr. merryweather"

i raised my eyebrow

"what? i caught them kissing on the swing"

i made a face...old wrinkly people French kissing...a site to see.

"anyways, we have a lot of children who we homeschool, and the teachers live in the manor too, for the kids they have mama darla, well shes an angel recruited there for the children she feeds them guides them and everything a mother would do"

i like mama darla

"and with teens they don't go to mama darla with thier relationship problems and i promised them I'll get someone suitable" she smirked

"ME?! are you crazy"

"well you did bring up sam"

"he isn't that sensitive"

"yes he is"

"yeah maybe he is moving on.."

"okay then we have babies of mostly hunters who are afraid for their child so they broke all contact, it may seem cruel but most of the parents are dead."

"i guess the place needs me i love it, with all the people, the winchesters will have a family again" i whispered the last part

"cassandra?!" i heard a familiar voice

"elena?" i hugged her

"how have you been?" she asks

"you know same shit different day" she laughed

"hey cass we should get going" rachel said with a smile and turned to elena

"hello elena I'm rachel a friend of cassandra its lovely to meet you"

"likewise rachel" elena said with a smile

"okay elena see you around, I'll be here for a few weeks, some personal business"

she nods

"bye then" she walks off

"okay ray lets get this show on the road"

"yes ma'am"

we reached there and my mouth hung open the gate was huge about 5m high and 3meters wide. the walls were the same hight too, it had pillars with a gargoyle on top on each one, felt like entering hogwarts. the gate swung open automaticaly.

"we have angels stationed at every coner" said rachel.

as we drove in the building was no where to be seen

"its deep, remember i told you we could go for a ride in here?"

"oh yeah"

we reached a sign for underground parking that was freaking huge and lit brightly, i parked my car near a van painted in bright colours.

"its for the children when we take them out" i nod

we take the elevator back to the front step. it was late and i figured the kids were in bed, the manor was huge and could have more then 200 rooms

"umm we have 350 rooms" i hear rachel

we opened the huge door to be welcomed by warm smiling faces of middle aged men and women,

"sorry cassandra dear, it was late so..." said a motherly voice i took it to be mama darla

she was a plump black lady wearing a robe and her glasses hung on her chest.

"oh no no its okay its a pleasure to finnaly meet you all and please call me cass"

"well then cass, you have no idea how hard it was to get he children to bed tonight, they wanted to see you"

i smiled

"i can't wait to see them either"

"its getting late mama darla we should go to bed" said an elderly man

a grandfather clock struck a half past 9

"well rachel dear make sure to lock the doors and everyone BED NOW!"

I heard a few giggles i looked up to see children getting up from behind the stair railing and running back to bed

"see what i meant, they really wanted to see you" mama darla said as we were alone except the sounds of bolting doors and windows from rachel

i smile and nod

"well cass dear I'll walk you to your room"

i followed her up the marble staircse, and looked up at the pictures that lined the walls, they were pictures of children from the beach, the old guys playing golf, old grandmas at the poool. it was big happy family, but somehow i felt my intruding could be dangerous

"don't think like that my dear, you being here is the safest thing for all of us plus it was a prophesy"

"yeah its getting old when people say things about me that i don't even know" i laugh

"I'm sorry my dear it'll all come in time, well you are the warrior it has to" she opens a door to the most beautiful room,

"its beautiful"

"it was made espaeciall for the winchetsers"

"thank you mama darla this means a lot after what my family went through..."

"i know my dear when you brothers come tomorrow we'll make sure they love it, plus i love making pie!"

i laugh

"well i would be hard then to get dean away from you"

"cass my darling" she cups my face"we've been waiting long this is your destiny"

i nod "i understand" she leaves my face

"anything you need anything at all I'm there for you, even for a motherly advice don't hesitate to knock at the third door on the left and i ll be there"

"thank you mama darla, goodnight"

"goodnight dear" she says and walks down the corridor

i look around my room it was huge, whith a queen bed, fire place, a small living room

i walked in to the balcony and all you could see was gardens and playgrounds and roads all part of my nest

i walk back into the room i plopped down on the bed and noticed a picture on the side table., it was dad mom me dean and a baby sam. it was two days before moms death I nev knew the picture ever survived.

i walked into the bathroom it was havenly and spawling, with a jacuzi and the biggest bath tub ive ever seen. i stripped from my clothes and climed in. i lay my head back as warm water filles around me.

the next morning was a saturday, my brothers were to be here today.

i opened my eyes and looked at the clock it was 8 in the mornimg i looked at the door which i left open

there i saw a small figuer barely 2 feet. it was a small boy shyly standing hiding behind the door, reminded me of a two year old sam

i propped my head on my elbow.

"hey there, wanna come in"

he smile shyly and nodded

"come on in" he ran wobbly and stood beside my bed his bed barely reached the top of my bed. i smiled and pulled him up and he sat crossleged in front of me and i sat up too

"so why don't you tell me your name?"

"danny"

"well danny, how are?you know who i am"

he nodded still grinning "angell" i smiled

"you can call me cass" he nods and i smile

"so did you sleep well last night?'

his grin vanished he nodded no

"why not?" "chesee clying" (baby language = chelsea crying)

"oh whats wrong with chelsea"

"she broke her boy fend" i laughed

"hmmm...wanna help me fix it" "he nodded

"okay then buddy give me a minute" i ran to the bathroom , brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. i got out, i changed my shorts and tanktop to a pair of jeans and a white full sleeves button-up shirt i roolled up my sleeve and walked to the bed i picked up a smilig danny and walked out.

"so danny where is your room" he looked at me with a finger in his mouth he pointed straight

i walked straight till he said "light" i went right into a small corridor ending with a window, there were only two doors

"which one"

"dat wa" he said i opened it and found a girl about 16 lying on her stomch her eyes were puffy and her dirty blonde hair fell over her face. i put danny down and he ran and climbed up the bed

"cheseee! chesee! wake wake !" danny said jumping on her bed i laughed this was exactly what dean did to me

"danny shut up" she moaned and rolled over and saw me leaning on her doorframe

she grabbed danny and sat bolt upright "who are you?"

"hello chelsea. I'm cassandra just came in last night"

she smiled "oh yeah i forgot, sorry"

"nah its okay, anyways danny there complained that you didn't let him sleep last night"

"yeah chesee you va clying"

"aw danny im so sorry" chelsea said and tickled him he laughed so did i .

"so i heard you broke your boyfreind" i said

"what?!"

"well that is what danny said" i shrugged

she llaughed "yeah and we help you fix it will be gud as noo" said danny

"thanks danny" he smiled and climbed down and went to play with his toys

"so you wanna talk"

"nope, its fine really wasn't his fault, and i dont think youll understand"

"oh please" she lookled at me amused "i raised two brats , a geek and a douche, don't get me wrong i love them they are my baby brothers, but you wanna talk how brainless boys are there is no better person than me" she laughed

"well i do want to meet your brothers" "dont worry they'll be here today"

"oh so what do they do?"

"ummm hunting"

"oh supernatural"

"yup...so whats your story?"

"well i got possesed and i killed my parents but I'm over it now mama darla says it never was my fault and my parents are proud of me, i conduct art classes for children here" she says

"well mama darla is right, it wasn't your fault, so you broke up because of this?"

"yeah kinda...you see Josh is here suffered trauma after he saw his parents killed by a demon who possesed his uncle, he now kinda hates him, so when he knew i killed my parents he considered me no less than his uncle."

"mmm...well i think josh boy needs the special sam talk" i thought

"whose sam?"

"o he's the geek brother i was talking about" i smirked

"well your family seems interesting, why don't you tell me about them?"

"ok"

"ahem...not yet you gotta share that with everyone" i looked at the door where mama darla stood

"youve met chelsea and danny i see, breakfast is ready everyone is downstairs waiting we better get going"

"yeah sure" i stood up and walked to the door, mama darla was already on her way , i waited for chelsea to come out with danny and i closed the door behind them and followed them downstairs.

i entered to see a huge rectangular table with white table cloth and food for a hundered. all sitting stood up as i entered

"o no n be seated, please" i say i wasn't used to so much attention

i notice a seat empty at the canter of one side of the table, and the opposite side i saw three empty ones.

"mama darla where am i supposed to sit?" i whispered

"o sorry dear. the single seat there is for gabrielle whenever he comes by, the 3 seats here is for dean, you and sam" she said as she pointed at each seat. i sat on the center one outta the three. i looked around and saw evryone staring at me.

mama darla who was closest on my left whispered "cass honey inroduce yourself, say something"

"ummm...hello everyone" they just stared. huh I'm such a pathetic excuse for a savior

"I'm cassandra winchester" they beamed, i kinda got my confidence back."sorry i wasn't in contact for long but I'm very happy the way things carry on here"

"i hope all of you are happy with the services and i personally hope to know each of you" i looked around to see the teenagers fidgiting

"and because angel rachel" with that i got the kids attention"I'm supposed play the role of relationship mendor being experienced while bringing up two of the best boys in the world so please don't hesistate. thank you"

i sat down as all started eating

"so cass!" i hear chelsea shout from a far coner

"sup? chelsea!" i shouted back. people looked at us like we were mad.

" you were supposed to tell us about yourself"

"yeah...well what do you wanna know?"

"well tell us about your brothers" a girl giggled

"okay...well they are visiting today.."i heard more giggles

"ummm...I'm 4 years older that dean and he is 4 years older than sam. dean is the rough one, he dosen't like chick-flicks, loves beer. he is the one you should go for hunting doudts or some big brother advice. though he has a temper he loves with all his heart and when he loses someone he suffers the worst but dosent show it becauase he has an ass of an ego." i laughed

"then sammy boy is the gentler on. he is a giant, and cares alot, he lost too many people at a young age, he dosen't have a temper and will always help you even with chick-flicks, he is the biggest know-it-all and is almost always right about everything"

"so what are you winchesters upto now?" asked mama darla

"well our dad has gone missing" i heard gasps

"no need to worry, i know he did it on purpose because he sents me coordinates for hunts"

"thats where your boys are?"

"yes, dad sent the latest coordinates pointing to a place called blackwater ridge, the thing started killing again after 20 years, so we intervined, its a small case so i dropped out to come here, theyll be here before sundown"

later i talked to most of the people the girls were fun but all they talked about was boys and all the boys talked about were the girls. i got tired so i went to the toddlers they were much peaceful. i spotted danny and he came running hand in hand with a girl

"cass!"

"baby this is cass" did he call her baby

"hi"

"hi cass I'm baby" her name is baby?

"yes it is" i heard mama darla

"cute name" i kinda liked it. it stood out.


	10. Chapter 10

Cass POV

I saw as Danny and baby ran back to a nearby jungle jim.

"Beautiful things aren't they?" Says mama Darla

I look at her and smile, "yes they are. Reminds of Sam and dean when they were young" I sigh "they were all blossoms and sunshine, never thought that would change into storms and fires"

"I know sweety and but you do now you're special, superheroes as they call it these days"

I laugh, it's kinda true we get to do things people can't even think about.

"Hey cass how good are you with teenage girls"

"We'll they couldn't be half as bad as teenage boys"

"True, I need your help with one"

"Ummm...okay. Don't get your hopes high though"

"Don't worry, her name is Jesinta Summers, 18 years, joined us a year ago, after her possessed dad was killed by one of our angels."

I nodded

"She kinda tries to block herself outta the crowd, stays quite in one corner but she loves to watch the kids playing basket ball and I caught her swimming in a lake in the woods at 2 in the morning. Guess that's all I got to help ya for your first mission."

"Okay I kinds figured her out, sporty, quite probably affected by her past and by appearance she would be like the girl sitting on the bench to are right staring at the empty basket ball court" I say as i point to a girl blankly staring at the court, she had her bushy brown hair into a untidy bun, she wore huge black rimmed glasses that slides of her nose and she keeps pushing it back. She wore a really old fashioned frock with black tights and worn boots.

"Yeah that's her right there, Jesinta. You think you can handle it."

"We'll she doesn't look capable enough to kill me, so yeah I think I'll handle this case"

"Then off you go, and just for the fun of it you have got time until Christmas to transform this girl"

"Yes ma'am " I salute mama Darla and made my way to Jesinta.

"Hey there" I greet cheerfully

She looked up with her naturally big brown eyes magnified even more through her thick lenses

"H..hello Cassandra" she said nervously

" please call me cass" I said affectionately in my big sister voice

She smiles

"So you must be the famous Jesinta"

She blushes and looks down "no not famous, no one even knows me here"

"We'll I know you" she smiles at me again, she was kinda pretty, yet she had some arrogant bitchiness in her hidden.

"So tell me about yourself Jesinta"

"Umm..umm I really don't talk about myself a lot"

"It's okay you need to at some point" she looked at me uncomfortable

"Fine then next topic, you like basket ball?" Her eyes brightened at that

"Oh I love basket ball, I used to be captain of my school all girls team, but then..."

"You know what I know a little about balls and dribbles, wanna play sometime"

She fidgeted, I could see she was shy

" don't worry I know I'll fail epically, so to avoid embarrassment and evident annoying teasing from my brothers, I think we could play when audience is minimum" I encouraged

" I second that"

"That's settled then, I'll meet outside your room at 4 in the morning"

"Yeah sure"

" okay then I'll meet you tomorrow"I got up and started walking away

" hey cass"

"Hmm" I turned back

"Thank you" she said with a bright smile

"It's my pleasure sweetheart"

First step on mission Jesinta is accomplished, I thought as I continued walking away.

I walked up the marble staircase inside the 'boarding' house. I was welcomed by a loud bark and lot of licking as I entered my corridor, yes we have dogs, a dog for a corridor, sometimes dogs are useful to track down the paranormal but here they are mostly used to be friends with troubled kids. This one here was Zeus, a 3 month old Labrador, appointed for josh who lives in the room 2 doors from mine. Yes it's the josh Chelsea broke up,with, he was constrained to a wheelchair after his demonic trauma.

I scratched Zeus behind the ear and walked my room, when I saw the bed I didn't bother to take off my shoes, I claimed under the sheets and propped my back on some pillows, I took out a book I was reading after I came here, fifty shades of grey, the story is really dumb I just like the porn.

Buzzzzzbuzzzzz woah, I felt my phone vibrating under my ass, I jumped up and got it.

D-Brat calling, yeah I had dean fed in as d brat and Sam as s brat.

"Yellow" I say

"May I speak to a more sane sister of mine"

"Oh I'm sorry. I sent her to a vacation in the Bahamas"

"Really, tell her we had her a roast wendigo ready"

"I know you boys could do it"

"Yeah he was one fugly son of a bitch"

I laugh" so how's our sammy doing"

"Yeah he's sleeping, been quiet all along, just wants to find dad and a avenge Jessica"

"Be easy on the kid dean, lost to many too soon"

"Yeah I know but he just won't open up" I hear him sigh

"That's why you have me"

"Exactly..so how's things at the nest"

"You'll be surprised they look up to us as their Kings and queens"

"Well that's good since kings and queens get a lot of feastly attention"

"That they do...so how far you guys.."

"Oh I just entered the interstate 10 minutes ago be there in 45"

"Good then meet me at the grill we'll go in together you guys need to know something about the place before you enter"

"Good point"

"Kay they see you soon"

"Bye love ya"

"Love ya"

I hang up. Finally I get a reason to drive my baby.

I dress up in a yellow tube top, blue skinny jeans, boots and my leather jacket, I took my fake ID just in case and my favorite black and gold 45 colt. I pulled my hair up into a pony and headed out.

I met mama Darla helping some girls with rosé bushes and smiled and waved at Jesinta who I spotted reading a book under a tree, she smiled and waved back.

"Hey cass, whatcha doing!"

I almost fell backwards

"Rachel, don't do that!" I said catching my breath

"My apologies I didn't mean to scare the shit out of you, on mighty Cassandra" she mocked her apology

I glared at her"I was just gonna meet my brothers at the grill" I pushed past her to my shining car, oh missed her.

I ran my fingers along the hood and got inside.

I didn't here another door close.

"Can I come too, please, pleeeeese" Rachel begged from the passenger seat.

"Fine ray" I huffed

"Yay"

I pulled outta the drive way and hit the road. I mean the road still inside The Nest. We reached the salt iron gates in ten minutes, as they opened automatically I drove out and I swear I heard and saw something dark in the bushes across the door. I ignored it, as long as it was not inside the walls I didn't really care.

We drove to the grill in silence of speech though the speakers blasted of ACDC. I parked beside a blue 1969 Chevy camaro convertible. Nice car but won't beat the Winchester babies!

We walked to the bar and I swear I felt someone starring, I looked around and found a pair of Grey eyes belonging to...Damon. Of course. I sighed and kept walking.

"You should keep a distance from him"

"I know" she nods

"Two beers please" I ordered

"Here" said the bartender as he passed the bottles

"Hey matt how're you doing"

"Oh hey.. I'm fine, just busy season" I look around and found the grill awfully crowded

"Yeah...I'm Cassandra by the way" I held out my hand and he shook it. He smiled nodded and walked away to attend to another order.

As I sipped my beer I glanced at Rachel at my left starring at Damon sitting in a booth behind me I found Damon smirking and doing the same.

" you know you've got a lot in common with Damon" ray commented still looking at him. I turned to face her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you both look you know not-someone-to-mess-around-with" she looked at me and smirked and looked back, I had a smirk of mine own too. I glanced playfully at Damon and he just seemed smug.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What else"

"You both seem to have gone through a lot, and though I regret saying this you both would make a hot couple." I choked on my beer

Rachel looked at me shocked.

"I was kidding?" She said

"You do know that sounds like a question, don't you?" I say

She smiles

"Well what's wrong about what she says, you're hot, I'm definitely hot so why not" someone whispered in my right ear.

"Yeah but I like milkshakes and you like haemoglobin."

He laughs

"You're hard to get aren't you"

"Oh I'm impossible to get, bloodsucker" I smirk

"Oh well see about that" Damon said

"Cass they're here and personal advice don't look at Sam"

I looked at the door and found dean coming in followed by Sam.

Well you gotta look at him to see what I mean, he looked broken and hopeless and...Sam walks straight into a wooden pole...and blind.

I smile and wave at them to come over, dean spots me and looks back at Sam rubbing his forehead.

"Dude you suck" I heard him say to Sam.

I looked around and saw only a single empty seat. I looked at Damon.

"Do you mind?" I asked acidly

"Yes I do" he said taking a sip of his beer...wait thats my beer...I glared at him

"And thanks for the beer" he says and smiles. I felt like sawing his head off.

I sigh and turn to Rachel on my left, "ray" I begged with my puppy dog eyes

"Fine i'll go Darla needs some help with the dogs anyway" I smile and nod, she looks around to see if anyone is watching, she ignored me dean Sam and Damon and vanished in thin air. I looked at Damon his mouth hanging open.

"Hey big sis" I heard a grinning dean standing where Rachel disappeared.

"Hey deano" I stand up and hug him

He takes a seat and orders beer I turn to Sam looking at the ground. I walk to him, we needed to talk. Before I reached him I turned around to dean and Damon both looking at me, god knows why, I walk over to dean

"I need to talk to Sam" he nods

I look over at Damon then at dean, "dean this is Damon, Damon this is my brother dean, have a nice time"

"One hour" I mouth to dean and grab sam's hand walk out to my car. We stand in between deans car and mine, I leaned on mine and Sam leaned on the impala opposite me.

He is still looking at the ground.

I take his hands in mine, and felt a tear drop on my hand. I look at him, his eyes watery.

" oh baby" I hug him tight and he cries into my shoulder.

" shsh, it's okay I'm here" I rub his back

INSIDE THE GRILL

Damons POV

Why do these winchesters have to be so big and intimidating. Not being a perv or anything , well just look at this one, dean I guess, girls could worship him, stupid competition he made it worse.

"So you're Dean"

"Yeah that's me"

Awkward silence

"Umm" I clear my throat" so seems you winchetsers are gonna stay here for a while"

"Yeah me and my brother will go out often but cass is gonna stay, but yeah it's gonna be our permanent, in the end we'll always be back here"

I nod

"So where do you stay"

"Oh place Called the nest we kinda own it" obvious smugness in his voice

Woah. That place is huge, though I've never been in there, nor have any of the common people, its kinda secluded.

"You really own it? That's great"

He looks at me and smiles

"No offence your sister is kinda hot" I take a sip of my beer

Dean smirks "well she's a hard catch"

"I can see that, will you help me"

"I kinda helped a guy once, I ended up with a broken jaw"

"Ouch, no I promise I won't hurt you"

"I wasn't the guy who hurt me"

"Oh"

"I'll help you if you aren't trying to get her laid"

Well that's what I do mostly, but this cass girl has got me interested

"No, I'm not trying to get her laid, just sparking friendship"

"Sure, lets see, she loves her baby for one" I raise my eyebrow "I mean her car, it kinda runs in the family"

I nod "what else"

"She loves us like crazy, specially Sam" we turn to look at the window from where we Saw her smiling talking to Sam.

"What's wrong with him"

"Oh nothing, kids lost some loved ones, family drama, stays within the family"

"Hmm"

"Yeah, she never had a relationship, just 1 dick she found, Same profession, the dick lured her into it with his stupid model face and broke her heart after getting her pregnant."

"She got pregnant and the guy left her?"

"Yeah, dad tried to track him down and kill him, but that never happened, me and sammy got him though beat the crap outta him made sure he never showed his face again"

"What about the kid"

"She gave it up for adoption, our profession doesn't allow us to take care of someone without hurting them you see"

I know, I look towards her she could have done so much better if hunting didn't have messed up her life

"Cassandra is strong" I commented

"Oh that she is, only girl in the family, she is the reason the Winchesters are actually a team, hasn't trusted a dick with her heart since then"

That's good. I wouldn't like her sad. We talked more mostly about car, i learned he had a 69 chevy impala, our taste in music matched too, girls well they were all over us, I look at the time. I ve been talking to him for 45 minutes.

We were laughing as we made fun of our brothers.

"It was nice meeting you dean, but I gotta go now"

" yeah same here dude" he said and held out his hand I shook it and walked out of the grill and met Cassandra and Sam heading back in. I smiled and waved at her. She just nodded and followed her brothers. I grabbed her hand and pulled making her facing me. She hastily wiped her eyes which were watery. I have no idea why I did this, when did I start caring

Cass POV

Damon grabbed my hand and turned me around. I wiped my eyes to clear my vision

"What the hell Damon"

"Why are you crying"

"It's not your business"

He left my hand kissed my cheek and vanished. What was that about.

"Ready to go" I heard dean

"Yeah, follow me, the place is kinda secluded."

They nodded and we got in to our cars. As we pulled put and had a steady speed I picked my phone and called Sam

"Hey" Sam greeted

"Hey put me on speaker"

I saw him pressing a button on his phone on my rear view mirror, they were still following.

"Hey cass I can hear you" I heard dean

"Good. I didn't get time to explain about our nest. Well it's kinda a boarding house"

"Yeah mean like 'the X-men boarding house' boarding house?"

"Though it sounds weird it's a lot like the 'the X-men boarding house'. It's has people of all age groups, like from babies to mr merry weather who is 93."

"Where did all these people come from?"

"I'm coming to that, before I was born I made this place"

"Woah you get weirder and weirder"

"Shut up, so this angel Gabrielle."

"You mean the archangel"

"Yes , please stop interrupting"

"Sorry" they said in unison

"So this abgel was sent to earth to take care of this place until the true owners arrive, so people here were abandoned after the works of the supernatural, demons, werewolves, vampires, but demons in common" I caught dean s eyes in the rear view mirror I continued.

" Angels were then sent to worthy ones to bring them here. Other than that the place is huge, you can go for a ride inside It's walls. With gardens and woods, 24 x7 angel security at every corner, basic hunting training, and we are the teachers, kids are homeschooled, mostly grow up to be hunters, to avenge their families. Well that's all of it I guess, take the next right into the woods"

I took the turn and entered the woods we had angels stationed here too. After a few minutes, I saw the gates.

" you guys still with me"

"Yeah"

"These are the gates, pure salt and iron" I say as they open

" ummm cass is the building invisible"

"No silly, remember I said the place is huge, you gotta drive a little to reach the building"

"So all of this part of the nest" Sam asked

"Yes it is"

"Nice"

We entered the underground parking, parked our cars and took the elevator straight to the living room. We were greeted this time by all of the inhabitants of the building.

"Hello Winchesters" said mama Darla walking to us

"That's mama Darla," dean nodded

"Angel?" Sam asked I nodded

"Hello" said Sam and shook hands

Dean was always lagging behind in polite greeting

"Hey" said dean also taking mama Darla s hand.

We spent the afternoon introduceing everyone.

We had dinner at the traditional table. The boys were kinda freaked about how we had to sit at the head centre.

" you'll get used to it" encouraged mama Darla.

We were escorted to a room, we said our good nights and I closed the door as dean ran to the bed me bed

"Stop right there" I yelled he stopped dead on his tracks

"That's my bed, yours is in the room on the right, personal bathroom and everything" dean looked at me wide eyes and ran to his room.

I turned to Sam

"Yours is the one on the left, sleep tight" I kissed,his cheek

He smiles and walks to his room.

I got a shower and changed into my short shorts and tank top I grabbed a bath robe and went to check on the boys, old habits die hard I check on them every time before going to bed.

I enter dean's room and found him snoring soundly on his stomach with his mouth hanging open, it'll look disgusting to others , but I thought it was just my adorable baby brother. I smile and turn off the lights.

I then head to Sam' s. I find him sitting at the edge looking at a picture of Jessica and a velvet box in his hands.

I leaned on the door frame.

" you know you should take this back" he said and tossed me mom's ring , I caught it.

I walk over to him and stand in front of him. I kiss the top of his head.

" you know I knew Jessica as good as you, maybe better" I said stroking his long hair

" and from what I know she would want you to be happy to move on" I look down into his eyes.

He smiles thinking of her "yeah she would, guess I wasn't good enough for her"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, who could resist my sammy" I smile , Sam lies down I grab the corners and pull it over him.

"Night Sam"

"Night cass"

I walk and turn off the lights.

I reach my bed and clim under the covers. It was a long day.

"Hello anybody here?" I said I knew I was in haven, but it was awfully empty.

"Hello Rachel?"

"Okay then" I walk down a street, yes there were streets and houses in haven. I kept walking and walking. Haven was totally boring.

"Hello Cassandra remember me?"

I turn around to the source of the voice. "I...I..n-no, sorry"

I heard him sigh, yes it was a man looking well in his forties, had a mischievous face, though it was grim at the moment.

"Okay then maybe I misunderstood you to be someone else" he said and started walking away.

"Hey no wait. Maybe I do know you. You see god and angels like tampering with my memory. So please if you're an angel please give them back to me, I really want to know" I really did.

"I'm sorry cass I can't give your memory back, it was taken away for a cause, but I can tell you who I am, I'm Gabrielle"

"Gabrielle, you are the archangel I charge of the nest"

"Yes that I am, hope you liked the arrangements"

"Oh loved it considering I am supposed to be the owner from when it was made and came to know about it a few days ago, yes I love it"

He laughed, i smiled I t was like de ja vu. I felt natural talking and laughing with him.

"Where is every body"

"Oh yeah they'll be back, I had kinda booked this place to finally meet you...sister." He smiled and vanished.

"Cass!"

"Rachel how ,any times have I got to tell you. STOP. Sneaking up on me"

"My apologies for the gazzillionth time, so what do you want to do"

"Ummm..dunno can I talk to Jessica?"

"Of course you can cass" that wasn't Rachel, I turn around and found Jessica walking towards us. I turn back to find Rachel gone. I felt Jessica sit beside me and rest her head on my shoulder.

"You do see Sam under there don't you?" I ask

"Yes I do, and don't like him so miserable, i want him to move on"

I nodded "I told him that, but it'll take time, he was gonna propose to you that night" I look at her. She ignored my gaze and looked straight ahead "I know "

"Oh wish you were there with me at the nest, there are so many...hormone fuelled kids"

She laughed

"Well they can't be as bad as testosterone fuelled Sam and dean" I roll my eyes

"Touché"

Suddenly the calm environment around the grassy hill we were sitting on, blasted off with Metallica's don't tread on me. Jessica looked at me horrified.

"Umm,.sorry that's my alarm"

"It's three thirty in the morning, what are you doing up three thirty in the morning?"

I stood up brushing my jeans off grass, "as weird as to sounds I'm going to play basket ball"

I closed my eyes there and open them in my bedroom.

"As much as I love that song please switch the damn thing off!" Yelled dean from his room

I smiled and turned the alarm off.

I wore a black wife beater and a blue track suite, I knew Jesinta didn't have any so I took with me a yellow track suit for her.

I walked down the hall, it was five minutes to four. I heard faint snore sand babies crying and hushing noises to calm them.

I reached Jesinta's room and knocked.

"NO! NO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!" I heard her scream I pushed open the door and went to find her thrashing in her bed.

"Woah hey wake up summers, you're safe wake up its me" she jerked awake with puffy eyes. She looked around and burst out crying.

"I'm s-sorry I-I saw dad and and..." She cried. I tried to calm her and hugged her close.

"Shshsh It's okay you're here you're safe" I felt her nod

"You still wanna play?"

"Yes please"

"Okay then" I wiped her tears "go freshen up and meet me at the court in twenty" she got up and nodded " and yeah I bought you some clothes to play in" I passes her the tracks "thanks" she said.

I made my way to the court and grabbed a packet of chips and a water bottle on the way.

I sat on a bench facing the court and waited for Jesinta. The kid so needs someone to talk to. Is that's what in gonna do, make her spill out her past, it's for her good.

"Hey" I turned around and saw Sam jogging towards me.

"Morning, I didn't know you were a jogging type" I said as I moved over to let him sit beside me.

"Well surprise, what are you doing up?"

"I'm gonna try my hand at basket ball" I said smug

"Really, you, basket ball, well that's a site to see" he said laughing and loading his mouth with my chips

"A)shut up B)it's a part of my mission to transform this chick who apparently loves the game c)I'm kinda desperate coz I got time till I thanks giving"

"Well go for it" he says and stares of into space

"Sam?"

"Hmmm.."

"What?"

He chuckles" just the word thanksgiving seems so non-Winchester"

"Yeah it does but it also sounds normal and fun and not supernatural "

"And for you I'm gonna try and have fun"

"I'll kill you if you don't" I saw Jesinta hesitating behind the trees.

"So my play Date's here" Sam nods but doesn't move

"She's shy" he looks at me

"Oh" He gets up "see you later"

"Yeah" and he jogs in the opposite direction

"Hey summers ready to kick my ass?" I scream

"Hell yeah" she screams as she runs to the court. Girls got calmer talking to me, now I've got to get her to talk to the whole world, don't worry I still have 2 months and 2 days.

After an hour, 20 falls on my ass, 3 baskets on my side and 15 on Jesinta's we decide to take a five.

"That was fun" laughs Jesinta

"Try falling on your as again and again and again...oh it's was fun" I grumble

She laughs

"Don't you like this Jesinta. Laughing and playing and having friends." She stopped laughing.

And starred at nothing in particular.

"Jesinta" I said again

"Look cass I like how you care about me, you know I look up to you like my mother, but I can never forget what happened to me...I- I gotta go" and she hastily stood up and started walking away.

" I don't want you to forget it, I want you to get over it" I yelled after her, and she responded by running faster.

I get up grab my stuff walk back to boarding. I get into my room have a shower and prepare coffee. Good thing a had a coffee machine in my room.

"Hey dean you up yet?" I yelled walking to the balcony.

"Yeah" he came out to the balcony, putting on his ACDC shirt. I made him coffee too, I gave him his cup, "had a good night?"

"Thanks, yeah good enough"

"So what do you think"

"It's pretty impressive" I smile

"Though its kinda detached from the outside world" I commented

"You read my mind" he said sipping his coffee

"Wanna go visit the grill again"

"Yeah sure let me grab my jacket"

We got dressed and head out. We meet Sam typing away on his laptop on one of the park benches.

"Hey dude wanna head for a drink"

"Sounds like a plan"

I got to my car and saw dean tossing the impala keys to sam, Is he high or something, he never let's anyone touch his baby.

"Dean you are letting me drive" Sam asks surprised

"Yeah sammy why not, you know I'll kill you if you hurt her, and I gotta fill cass up with our progress on dad" I saw Sam nod and dean wink at me.

Sam drove ahead and we followed.

"So you wanna talk about Sam?" I ask

"Yeah I can't carry him around while he's all grouchy"

"He's better now he's getting over it you know"

"Great but the whole Jessica night got some extra talents in him"

"What are you talking about?"

"He gets this blasting head aches suddenly, and thrashes around having nightmares"

"It's just the trauma"

"No cass he has visions"

"What!?"

"He does, he told me he had the vision of Jessica dying days before it actually happened, he ignored it as a nightmare"

"That's bad, that's really bad, we've got to find dad and talk about this, you got any leads on him yet?"

"Nope, the wendigo place, he left it days before we arrived"

"You know he's not missing right, he's just doesn't want to be found, and when John Winchester doesn't want to be found, he will never be found"

"I know but why alone, he knows we are stronger together"

"Don't worry he must have a reason"

I pulled into the parking outside the grill, Sam was already getting out

"Yeah like he had a reason not to tell you that you were adopted" he said stepping out, I glared at him for a moment. Yeah he better have a good arson for that one.

I sighed and got out, Sam had already ached the bar, dean walked beside me,

"You know what as long as you two love me as your sister and dad loves me as his daughter I don't care if I was adopted."

I look at him smiling "that's my girl"

We reach the bar, Sam had ordered us beer, I sat between them. We drank and talked, we weren't finding any gigs lately.

"Cassandra?" I turn around and found sheriff Forbes

Dean and Sam turned too confused, I hopped out of my chair

"Morning sheriff, what can I do for you."

"Can I talk to you alone" I turn to the boys "give me a second guys" they nod and turn back to their drinks.

Sheriff walked me outside the grill , "so anything troubling this town again?"

"Yes and this time we're sure about vampires"

"Seems this place has a history of vampires, with a council and all"

"Oh you'll be surprised, I heard that you are staying here"

"Yes I am I own the boarding house down the road"

"You mean the nest?"

"Yes we rehabilitate people who got abandoned becaus elf the supernatural"

"Well that is very considerate, since I came to know vampires are not the only things that bump in the night" I smile.

" so cass since you are here, we at the council would be grateful is you join us"

"Sounds like a plan, I'm staying here might as well do something for my town"

"Thank you"

"So what is the problem now"

"The number of bodies are increasing, all drained of blood within a 10 mile radius, we covered it up as animal attacks as usual but the numbers could get the people suspicious"

"I understand anything common amount the victims"

"Nope just all above 17 years of age, all alone at the time of attack"

"So it's not just one"

"I'm afraid that's why we need your help, our latest was a blonde killed by Damon" I eyes widened Damon?

"Umm...just make sure I vampires I've killed die with dead mans blood or a cut off head, anything different here?"

"We've never tried dead mans blood, the head part is useful but not the easiest choice, here we have wood, wooden stake to the heart, wooden bullets, that always takes them"

"Cool , I can manage that, so when?"

"We have a council meeting this evening at 5 , mayor Lockwood's house"

"That's settled, I'll meet you there"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome lezzie" she smiles and walks to her cruiser.

I walk back inside the grill and found dean hovering over Sam who was whimpering and clutching his head.

I ran and held his head, "woah hey Sam"

I look at dean "another vision" I mouth to him and he nods.

When Sam calms down dean says,"you okay man?"

"Been better"

"Here" I say passing him a glass of cold water

"Thanks" I take seat opposite him and dean stands between us, thankfully we didn't attract too much attention.

"So what did you see Sam?"

"A women she...her kids...fire...our house "

"Calm down man, take it easy" dean said patting Sam on his back

"You mean our house in Lawrence"

Sam nods "what was it about the sheriff" he asks

"Oh I know her from a wendigo case I did here before when I went solo, she needs some help with vampires now, seems this place has a history, they have a council and stuff "

"They have a council against vampires"

"Yup and I'm part of it"

"You need help" dean asked

"No I can handle it, lets see what this council of theirs can do, and you guys should check out Sam's vision, I'll call if I need help. You call if need help"

"Sure, lets get going, well move by sunset"

"Okay then, I'll pay the bill" I say and call for my personal bus boy.

"Hey matt, thanks for the drinks" I pay him and walk out, I notice Stephan and elena starring at me as I walked out, I had to talk about the Damon staking blonde vampire thing, they were the same species they should know something. I stop at the door before going out, I still felt them starring, I called Sam

"Hey?" Sam said

"Hey sammy you go on I'll meet you at the nest, I just saw a friend"

"Okay" I saw the, pull out of parking and I waved at them.

I turned to elena and Stephan they quickly looked away.

"It's rude to stare you know" I comment as I reached them. Elena seemed embarrassed.

"I..uh..w-we...were they your brothers?" Asked Stephan

"Yes that was Sam and dean" they nod

"So you might have heard the conversation between me and the sheriff"

Elena's eyes widened and Stephan looked at me shocked.

"Uh...uh...no" stuttered Stephan and I raised my eyebrow" h-how did you know"

"Your a . And all have sensitive hearing" I said

"Sorry"

"It's okay , so you know anything about the attacks"

Umm nope we are searching but for now nothing"

I felt me locket heat up . He was lying,I let it pass for now.

"Oh okay, thanks anyways"

I smiled at elena nod at Stephan and head for my car. I got out and my phone started ringing.

D-brat calling

"Hey dean sup?"

"Hey cass Sam had the vision again, and he thinks we need to leave like now it felt to happen real soon"

"Oh okay, so Bye then, keep calling"

"Sure thing, here talk to Sam"

I lean against my car still outside the grill, I saw Stephan had his back to me through the glass, but I had a weird felling he was listening, stupid vampire kid is getting on my nerves.

"Hey" I heard Sam

"So you had the vision again"

"Yeah we decided to go earlier"

"So what do you think it is "

"A haunting most probably"

"Hmmm...take care sammy"

"Sure"

"Take care of your brother too"

"Don't I always"

"I count on that, see you then, call me"

"Bye love ya"

"Love ya too sammy" I hung up

It was about 1:00 I didn't bother going back to the nest decided ill. Walk around the park or something

I called the reception

"Hello the nest how may I help you" answers Amanda our receptionist also an angel

"Hey Amy, can you get mama, Darla please"

"Sure" I waited for a few seconds

"Hello honey"

"Hey mama Darla, guess what I got into the vampire council today"

"Really the vampires are so dead" she mocked

"That they are, hey I have a meeting this evening, so I thought I'll roam around the city for a bit attend the meeting and then get back, if that's okay"

"It's fine honey take your time get to know the people, and if it isn't too much could you get the kids something I told them you would"

"Sure thing I was already thinking of getting them something, but you need to mention the age group mama Darla"

I heard her laugh " well cass you need to cover the whole 0 to 18 years"

I whistled " okay then I'm going shopping, do you mind sending Rachel for help?"

"Ummm" I heard mama Darla

"Hiyya cass!"

I gasped and turned and glared at Rachel who is apparently suffering from scare-the-crap-outta-cass -syndrome and decided to pop out of no where and stand I front of me

"Don't bother Rachel mama Darla, the parcel just dropped in front of me"

"Bye then honey enjoy shopping and we'll discuss the council meeting later"

"Okay bye mama Darla"

I hung up.

"So ray are you up for a walk?"

"Sure, so what are you planning for the kids?"

"I thought of booking the park near the woods for a day, and since I have a meeting with the mayor, I could ask him then"

"Really? That's awesome, they re gonna flip, they've never gone out before, other than to the ,museum or something"

"So then we could even get the elders too, we can have lunch at the park itself"

"Cass you're the best, but before that we've got to do so much, arrange food, and what do we play"

"Baseball" I say, kids love base ball

"You're a genius, okay so we need base ball gear, jerseys or something"

"You got it, we do the shopping after the meeting okay"

"Can't wait"

We walked around, and went and sat on one of the park benches, and watched the kids playing.

"So when do you plan on doing this?"

"I was thinking of doing it after the boys come back, Sam is good at baseball"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Later five minutes before the meeting.

"Okay wish me luck"

"Best of luck, go kick some vampire Ass" Rachel says and disappears, I parked out side mayor lock woods house between the sheriff's cruiser and Damon's camero.

I reached the door and knocked.

An old butler opened the door.

"Ah miss. Winchester the council has been expecting you"

"Okay" he lead me in I noticed a lot of old pictures and scrolls framed on the walls and glass shelves held old worn out books.

"All the rich history of mystic falls, right before your eyes" the butler commented. I smile.

As we reached a large oak door, he opened it and gestured me in." After you"he said.

I went inside to find a conference room. A rectangular table with a sturdy old man, who I guessed to be the mayor, sat at the centre. I took a seat beside sheriff Forbes.

" thank you for coming" I smile and nod at Forbes.

Unfortunately I sat facing Damon who just stared at me wit his infamous smirk, I sigh and roll my eyes.

The mayor stood up to address the gathering.

"As you all can see, we have today among us a professional miss Cassandra Winchester, who fortunately has permanently settled in mystic falls and is the latest addition to our council"

Everybody smiled and clapped for me and I blushed and said the thank yous.

"Like I was saying our approach to vampires will be the as always, you see them , you kill them" the mayor continued

"Well that's a shitty approach" I muttered, I heard Damon laugh

"You have something to say miss Winchester" the mayor asked me

"Well how many vampires have you killed with that approach?"

"A fair number" everyone nodded

"That's good but how many men have you lost in the process?"

Everyone was silent and even the mayor.

"Exactly, you can't kill a vampire on the spot, you need a plan, be a step ahead of them and ambush them hence killing more than just one vampire at a time"

They nod and Damon looked at me with interest, I wink at him, why did I wink at him?

" so what do you suggest?" Asked sheriff Forbes.

"Well first I want to the history of this place, understand why mystic falls and nowhere else"

"Well that can be arranged, sheriff Forbes why don't you take miss Winchester here on a tour, and we'll take on your professional advice in a meeting a week from now."

A week. Fine.

"That'll be my pleasure" answers Forbes.

We disperse and move out.

" so when do you want to do this" asked lezzie ass we walked out.

"Tomorrow, we need to do this as soon as possible, I 'll meet at the grill first thing"

"Fine by me, see you then"

"Bye"

We reached our cars. She pulled out first and I waved goodbye. I saw Damon walking down with the mayor towards his car. I waited for them to come. I saw Damon getting onto his car before I went up to the mayor.

"Mayor Lockwood"

"Yes"

"I was hoping if I could rent the park near the woods for a day, one day"

"Oh yes of course, what's the occasion"

"Nothing just a baseball game and lunch"

"We'll of course just tell me the date and its all yours"

"Thank you, I'll let you know the date as soon as possible"

"My pleasure" with that he walked away.

I turned back and drove my car outta the compound. I parked in front of the public library. And called Sam.

"Hey cass"

"Hey sammy how's the case"

"It's a haunting but not sure who the ghost is"

"Any leads on dad?"

"Nah but his journal had a Missouri though think she might help?"

"Missouri oh yes she's all the help you need, best phsycic you can find"

"We were just on our way to meet her"

"That's good progress, how's dean"

"We'll he's dean, driving and listening to Metallica and all other stupid obsessions"

I laugh" how are you"

"I'm holding up"

"Okay then, how long till you get Back here?"

"Dunno a week maybe, why"

"Surprise, I'll talk to you later bye, take care"

"You too"

I hung up and drove back to the grill, I bought a beer.

"Rachel, it's time"

"I'm already here"

"Okay let's go"

Hiyyya readers,

Not much progress but it'll come in time. I changed the character of Cassandra she's now played by Penelope cruz and not demi Moore.

I'll upload after a few more comments and votes.

Love,

S


End file.
